Sola en la Nieve
by Nukarumi-Chan
Summary: Tu padre murio cuando tan solo tenias 5 años y tu madre siempre esta fuera de casa trabajando duro para que las dos puedan tener una vida feliz. Estas sola,tan sola,en tu epoca favorita del año: Invierno. Hasta que un dia, en un sueño, o mas bien pesadilla, te encuetras a alguien que talvez pueda ser tu compañia, y, al despertar, a un chico que asegura ser el espiritu del invierno.
1. Chapter 1 -Pesadilla-

**Holis! Bueno, este es mi primer Jack Frost x Reader, y espero que les vaya a gustar~**

**Este...yo usualmente escribo en ingles, pero esta vez decidi escribir en mi amado y bellisimo idioma: español~! **

**Bueno aqui les dejo un pequeño dato que deberan saber para este capitulo:**

**(t/n)= tu nombre**

**Bien, sin mas ni menos, aqui les dejo el primer capi de esta romantica (? historia mia.**

* * *

Estabas metida debajo de tus sabanas, ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí?. Volteaste y viste el reloj que estaba encima de tu cómoda. Apenas eran las 5:40 p.m. Tomaste tu cobertor y te lo subiste asta la nariz. Dirigiste la vista hacia tu ventana. Estaba nevando, y tu adorabas la nieve, pero, ahora mismo no estabas en condiciones para salir.

Todo estaba mal…tu mejor amiga no resulto ser la persona que pensabas, tu padre habia muerto hace varios años atras, tu madre estaba en viajes de negocios y tu mejor amigo había salido de viaje en las vacaciones. No tenias a nadie en ese momento tan difícil. Estabas tan sola…

Sentiste como baja una lagrima traicionera por tu mejilla. Te habías prometido no llorar, pero…sola ahí, acostada, pensando en todo ese problema, era inevitable. Tus suspiros se volvieron sollozos, y en un momento, ya estabas llorando. Removiste la sabana de tu nariz al tope de tu cabeza

Decidiste, que lo mejor sería dormir un poco, así tu mente se despejaría. Cerraste los ojos y relajaste tu respiración. Intentaste poner tu mente en blanco, hasta que, por fin, lograste quedarte dormida.

Un sueño se empezó a reproducir en tu mente. Estabas acostada, abriste los ojos, y te diste cuenta de que estabas acostada en nieve. Te incorporaste y empezaste a buscar a alguien o a algo con la mirada.

"¿H-Hola?" Preguntaste a la nada. No se escucho nada más que tu eco. Empezaste a caminar. Todo era absolutamente blanco. Estuviste caminando así un rato hasta que, sentiste que alguien te observaba desde atrás. Te diste media vuelta y te encontraste con tus padres y mejor amigo Louis. Estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ti, con los brazos extendidos y unas sonrisas en sus labios.

Sonreíste ampliamente, no lo podías creer, empezaste a caminar hacia ellos, y en un momento, ya estabas corriendo. Pero, de repente, sentiste que algo te detenía. Bajaste tu mirada hacia tus pies, un tipo de arena... ¿negra?, estaba tomándote por los tobillos. Volviste la mirada a tus seres queridos, y percataste de que sus sonrisas habían desaparecido y sus brazos se habían desplomado hacia los lados.

De nuevo intentaste dar un paso, pero esa extraña arena te seguía sosteniendo fuertemente. Te preguntaste, ¿Cómo la "arena" te puede detener de esta forma? De repente, viste que tu madre se había dado media vuelta y había empezado a alejarse caminando.

"¿M-Mamá, adonde vas?" Dijiste, y notaste que tu voz estaba algo ronca. No recibiste ninguna respuesta de tu madre, ella seguía alejándose, dándote la espalda. Tu corazón se partió al ver a tu padre también dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

"¡No!, ¿papá, mamá, adonde van?, ¡no me dejen por favor!" Entraste en pánico e intentaste liberarte una vez más de esa extraña arena que te detenía. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por tus ojos cuando viste, que Louis imitaba a tus padres, y comenzaba a alejarse junto a ellos.

"¡Louis!, ¡por favor no, no me dejes¡" No recibiste respuesta, de nuevo, y Louis continuaba alejándose.

"¡Louis, Mamá, Papá¡ ¡Por favor NO¡" Una vez más, intentase liberarte de la arena, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero, en unos segundos, la arena se había extendido hasta tu cadera. Empezaste a intentar removerla con tus manos, pero cada vez que lograbas quitar un poco, otra capa de arena cubría ese espacio vacío.

La oscura arena ya estaba por tu cuello, tú seguías ahí, sacudiéndote para liberarte de ella. Llorabas y gritabas a tus padres y a Louis que volvieran. Tomaste aire una última vez, para gritarles una vez más, pero en ese instante, la arena cubrió tu boca. Diste una última mirada a tus seres queridos, que ya estaban por desaparecer en la blanca nieve. Cuando ya no los pudiste ver más, cerraste tus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como la arena te cubría los ojos completamente.

Cuando sentiste que la arena se había esfumado, abriste los ojos y no viste nada más que obscuridad. Te levantaste del suelo y removiste las lágrimas de tus ojos con tus manos. Tosiste un par de veces, te ardía la garganta de tanto gritarles a tus seres queridos. Extendiste los brazos hacia adelante para evitar no chocar con algo que no pudieras ver en esa oscuridad, y empezaste a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Estuviste así como por 2 minutos, hasta que tu cara y pecho choco con algo. Retrocediste un poco, y algo capto tu atención. Dos pequeñas bolitas, como canicas, flotantes brillaban arriba tu cabeza. Brillaban con un color amarillo/dorado. Extendiste tu mano para tomar una de ellas...

"No piensas sacarme un ojo ¿o si (t/n)?" Una voz algo ronca y masculina te pregunto. Se escuchaba como si estuviera justo enfrente de ti. Asustada retrocediste un paso hasta que sentiste que una mano larga y delgada te tomaba por la muñeca.

"Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, solo...algo de compañía..." Tu vista empezó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y lograste ver al sujeto que te retenía. El era alto, bastante alto, su piel era gris como un día nublado y lluvioso, sus ojos resultaros ser las bolitas flotantes y brillosas que habías visto, estaba vestido con un tipo de capa negra que lo cubría de hombros a pies, y su cabello era un negro intenso y estaba peinado hacia atrás.

"¿Quien e-eres?" Preguntaste algo asustada. El sujeto soltó tu muñeca, y te sonrió.

"Me llamo Pitch, Pitch Black" Dijo aun sonriéndote. El tono cálido de su voz hiso que el miedo que tenias, se esfumara. Le regresaste una sonrisa tímida.

"Yo me llamo-"Comenzaste.

"(t/n), lo sé..."Te interrumpió.

Lo miraste extrañada. "¿Como lo sabes?" Preguntaste, mirando a sus dorados ojos.

"Veras (t/n) yo estoy pasando por lo mismo que tu" Dijo acercándose un poco más a ti. Tu le diste una mirada de curiosidad.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntaste. "¿Por que estoy pasando exactamente?"

"Soledad" Contesto de inmediato. "Yo también, estoy muy solo, veras, yo soy un espíritu, y nadie me puede ver así que debes imaginarte como estoy..." Te miro con una expresión triste en sus ojos. Tu lo comprendías, aun que no fueras un espíritu, la mayoría de las veces parecias invisible, a excepción que cuando estabas con Louis o tu Madre. Asentiste lentamente dándole a saber que querías que continuara.

"La verdad, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero logre entrar en tus sueños, y como tu estas en la misma situación que yo...esperaba poder tener la compañía de alguien que me comprendía, aun que sea durante sus sueños." Su expresión triste se esfumo y te volvió a sonreír.

Tú también sonreíste, estabas feliz de tener a alguien como tú para hacerte compañía. Esa compañía que tanto añorabas y deseabas.

"Espero poder vernos en sueños, claro, si tú me permites entrar en ellos" Pregunto, algo nervioso. Reíste un poco y lo miraste aun con tu gran sonrisa en tus labios.

"¡Claro que sí!" El estuvo por decir algo, cuando, de nuevo, la misma arena que te había atrapado apareció a espaldas de Pitch, solo que esta vez, la arena no era negra, era...dorada, si, dorada.

La arena empezó a rodear la cadera de Pitch, expandiéndose rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo. Miraste el rostro de Pitch, y te diste cuenta que tenía una expresión entre enojada y asustada. Al ver su expresión, te asustaste tu también y te acercaste unos pasos para ayudarlo.

"¡No¡, tranquila, esta bien..." Dijo con la dorada arena ya cubriendo la altura de su cuello.

"P-Pero-"

"No, enserio" Sonrió. "¿Te veré en otro sueño?"

"Por supuesto..." Sonreíste también. El te dedico una última sonrisa antes de que la arena llegara hasta el tope de su cabeza. Cuando la arena dorada lo cubrió completamente, esta exploto. La arena volaba velozmente por todo el cuarto. Te cubriste el rostro con los brazos, y en un segundo, todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

**FUE INTENSO (?**

**Okno...**

**Espero mucho mucho que le haya gustado este primer capi *sonrisita mia***

**Si ven algun error por ahi, porfavor aganmelo saber. Si creen que deberia cambiar algo de mi historia, tambien acepto sugerencias~**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy! Vere si puedo actualizar mañana (si no tengo mucha tarea QAQ y si me da tiempo con mis clases de piano TTnTT)**

**Buenini, ahora si me despido uvu**

**Adiosito~!**

**~Nukarumi-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 2 -Espiritu del Invierno-

**Holis de nuevo~ Primero que nada contestare el primer review de esta historia mia uvu**

**Grey Winter:**

**Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado~! me alegras el corazon (? y habran mas apariciones de Pitch oAo okno, Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic 3**

**Gracias por tu review owo**

**Ahora los datos que deben saber para este segundo capitulo:**

**(t/n): Tu nombre**

**(c/o): Color de ojos**

**Listo creo que esos son todo por este capi nvn**

**Ahora sin mas ni menos! Los dejare leer mi segundo capitulo!**

**Que lo disfruten~**

* * *

Abriste los ojos, y por unos segundos te diste cuenta de que la misma arena dorada de tu sueño flotaba encima de ti pero solo fue por un mili-segundo, ya que después de abrir los ojos, esta desapareció. Sentiste una helada brisa entraba por la ventana, miraste a la ventana y te diste cuenta de que alguien estaba parado en el borde de ella.

"¡Ladrón!" Tomaste de tu mesita de al lado un botella llena de agua que tenias por si te daba sed en la noche y se la lanzaste a la persona que estaba en el borde de tu ventana. Le dio directamente en la cabeza. La silueta se balanceó un poco y finalmente callo de tu ventana al suelo de tu recamara. Su cara se estrello directamente en el suelo y sus piernas quedaron aun agarradas del borde de la ventana.

Pegaste un pequeño grito antes de saltar de tu cama y tomar el bate de baseball que Louis había olvidado una vez en tu casa. Lentamente, con el bate enfrente de ti por protección, te acercaste al sujeto que aun se encontraba en el suelo. Como no se movía, con la punta del bate le diste unos golpecitos en su cabeza.

No hubo reacción alguna, así que empezaste a mirar más de cerca al ladrón. Cuando te acercaste lo suficiente, te diste cuenta de que era un chico, más o menos de tu edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que tu. Llevaba puesta una sudadera azul que parecía tener escarcha de nieve, en una mano tenia sujetada un tipo de bastón...no era más bien un cayado, y traía unos pantalones marrones ajustados. Luego detuviste tu mirada en lo que más te dio curiosidad, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, entonces te empezaste a cuestionar si de verdad era de tu edad. Con el bate, moviste su cabeza de modo que pudieras ver su rostro. Su piel era muy pálida, casi completamente blanca, y te diste cuenta que por la punta de su nariz goteaba sangre.

De repente, el chico lanzo un gemido de dolor y frunció el ceño. Te asustaste y volviste a ponerte alerta con el bate apuntando hacia su cara. El empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la punta del bate.

"¡Wow, cuidado con eso!" Dijo el chico moviendo la punta de el bate a un lado suyo, pero tu rápidamente la regresaste, haciendo que el alejara su rostro un poco más.

"¡T-Te-Tengo un bate y no dudare en usarlo, ladrón!" Dijiste con todo el valor que pudiste reunir. El al principio puso una expresión confundida y luego se hecho a reír. Te quedaste inmóvil, viéndolo reír de aquella manera, y te preguntabas que era tan divertido

"¡N-No es broma!, ¡Llamare a la policía después de los golpes!" Gritaste, luego te preocupaste por el hecho de que podrías despertar a tu mamá, pero después te acordaste de que ella no estaba en casa, bueno ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad ella estaba en un viaje de negocios así que pasarías vacaciones de invierno y navidad sola de nuevo.

"Tranquila, no quiero robarte nada, ni te voy a hacer daño" Dijo el extraño chico entre risas.

Parpadeaste un par de veces sorprendida y bajaste en bate. El chico, al ver que el bate no estaba justo enfrente suya, se paro y se acomodo la su sudadera y te miro a los ojos. Tú te acomodaste un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja.

"Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno y también un guardián" Dijo con un tono relajado y algo aburrido. Tú lo miraste en silencio por unos segundos, no podías creer lo que acababa de decir, abriste la boca para decir algo, pero, de nuevo la cerraste. El te miraba inexpresivo, esperando una respuesta.

"Eres..." Te quedaste en silencio por un segundo. "Un tipo de otaku* disfrazado o algo así?" Preguntaste insegura. No acababas de procesar lo que 'Jack' acababa de decir.

El abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¿Q-Que?, ¡No!, no miento, y si quieres puedo probártelo..." Antes de que pudieras responder, Jack te había tomado de la muñeca, y al sentir el contacto de su piel con la tuya, un escalofrió te subió por la muñeca hasta el hombro. Su piel estaba muy fría, no excesivamente, si no un frio que la verdad era...agradable para tu piel.

Saliste de tus pensamientos al sentir que dos manos te sujetaban fuertemente por la cadera. Reaccionaste y te viste parada en el borde de tu ventana. Estuviste apunto de pegar un grito y retroceder, cuando sentiste que te empujaban. Gritaste a todo pulmón, y mientras caías cerraste los ojos con fuerza y cubriste tu rostro con los tus brazos en forma de protección. El aire que se azotaba contra tus brazos y pecho paro de repente. Abriste un ojo y miraste nieve debajo de ti. Abriste los ojos y descubriste tu rostro, estabas volando.

"¡V-Vuelo! o floto... ¿¡no lo sé pero cómo es posible!?" Dijiste aturdida y en estado de shock.

"¡Hey, no te lleves todo el crédito!" Escuchaste una voz familiar a tus espaldas. Volteaste y te encontrarse con los ojos de Jack. El estaba sosteniéndote en el aire con sus brazos alrededor de tu cadera. Tenía una expresión algo molesta.

"¿C-Como haces est-? "

"Soy el espíritu del invierno, puedo hacer eso y más, ya te lo había dicho" Dijo el joven guardián en un tono irritado, pero burlón. Volviste tu mirada y te diste cuenta en la altura a la que te encontrabas. Tu corazón paro por un instante a la vez que te volteabas y te sujetabas del cuello de Jack fuertemente, también trepaste tus piernas a su espalda, apretándote contra el fuertemente.

"¡No por favor no me dejes caer no quiero morir aquí!" Dijiste a velocidad de la luz al mismo tiempo que te aferrabas más fuertemente de él y cerrabas tus ojos con fuerza.

"¿Q-Que?, ¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?" Rio con una sonrisa malvada apareciendo en sus labios. "Tranquila, yo arreglare eso" Susurro en tu oído. Te asustaste por su tono amenazador en su voz, sentiste como rápidamente volvía a rodear tu cadera con sus brazos.

"!Viento, necesito tu ayuda¡" Grito Jack. Abriste un ojo para ver que tramaba el peli-blanco, pero los volviste a cerrar cuando sentías que rápidamente, te lanzabas disparada hacia arriba. Empezaste a gritar como loca, mientras hundías tu cara en el cuello de Jack. El joven guardián iba subiendo contigo en sus brazos cada vez más alto y más rápido. La velocidad iba aumentando y mientras tú gritabas Jack se reía. De golpe, el aire que se azotaba fuertemente contra los dos ceso. Flotaron en el cielo por unos segundos y después, comenzaron a caer en picada.

"¡Wooooohoooo!" Escuchaste a Jack gritar atreves de tus gritos. Abriste un ojo y viste el pavimento a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ustedes, y se seguía acercando cada vez más. Tu corazón latía a mil por hora, hasta que lo aceptaste, si, no lo negarías, era tu fin, empezaste a susurrar tus últimas palabras cuando sentiste un fuerte cambio de dirección. Volviste a abrir un ojo, y atreves de el pelo de Jack, lograste ver que ahora volaban hacia adelante, justo en medio de la calle. Ya no estabas a tanta altura, así que removiste tu cara del cuello de Jack y observaste como velozmente recorrías las calles. Por suerte, a esas horas de la noche no había ni un alma ahí, no había ni carros ni gente.

El miedo que sentías se esfumo y la adrenalina empezó a correr por tus venas, una sonrisa se formo en tus labios, y de la nada sentiste la necesidad de ir más rápido.

"¡Mas rápido Jack!" Gritaste a la vez que una pequeña risa se escapaba de tus labios. Miraste a Jack que estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Sabía que en algún momento dirías eso" Dijo sin remover la mirada de enfrente. Sentiste como Jack acelero aun más de un golpe y te aferraste más fuerte a él, ya que casi te caes por el impulso.

Tú reías, Jack también, y una que otra vez gritabas un 'wohoo', cada vez que aumentabas el volumen de tu voz veías como las casas que dejabas atrás encendían sus luces, tu reías cada vez que veías esto, Jack también reía contigo. Después de unos minutos de estar volando, te diste cuenta de que ya no estabas tan cerca del suelo, en realidad, ya estabas a bastante altura, pero, por alguna razón, no te intereso, te estabas divirtiendo junto con Jack, y eso era lo que importaba.

Después de pasar un buen rato junto a Jack, volando casi por toda la ciudad, Jack te había dicho que tal vez sería mejor que te llevara de vuelta a tu casa. Tú te deprimiste un poco, pero accediste. Habías dejado la ventana de tu cuarto abierta, así que prefirieron entrar por ahí. Jack te dejo sentada en tu cama, luego recorrió la mirada por el suelo y recogió la botella de agua que le habías lanzado en la cabeza.

"¿Una botella de agua, enserio?" Dijo él y rio.

"Oye, estaba asustada y fue lo primero que alcance" Dijiste entre pequeñas risas. El te sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo caminando hacia ti y sentándose al otro extremo de la cama.

"Dime" Accediste mirándolo curiosa.

Jack abrió la botella de agua y dio un gran trago. "Tu nombre, pase casi toda la noche contigo y nunca me dijiste tu nombre" Dijo dando un último trago y cerrándola de nuevo para luego dejarla en tu mesita.

Parpadeaste algo sorprendida. "Heh, tienes razón, me llamo (t/n)" Dijiste sonriendo.

"Hmmm, ¿(t/n) eh?, interesante" Dijo el joven guardián parándose de la cama.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijiste con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Jack lanzo una pequeña risa. "Nada" Lo miraste confundida. El comenzó a caminar hacia ti. "¿Bueno, porque mejor no duermes un poco, antes de que amanezca?".

Antes de que pudieras responder Jack tomo tu almohada y te la lanzo, haciendo que calleras de espaldas en la cama. Luego el rápidamente tomo la sabana y te tapo con ella hasta la cabeza.

"¡O-Oye!" Dijiste removiéndote la almohada enzima. Cuando lograste sacar tu cara de la sabana, Sentiste como otra almohada, solo que más pequeña, se estrellaba contra tu rostro, solo que esta no te hizo caer. "¡Jack!" Dijiste removiendo la pequeña almohada y lanzándola hacia un lado.

Jack se empezó a reír al ver tu expresión. "Me tengo que ir al Polo ahora, pero-"Comenzó Jack.

"Espera, espera, espera... ¿al Polo?" Lo interrumpiste.

"Si, con Norte, Tooth, Bunny y Sandy." Contesto él. Seguías sin entender a quienes se refería. Jack al ver tu expresión confundida lanzo un suspiro y recorrió una mano por su blanco y despeinado cabello.

"Se me olvidaba que tu no los conoces por esos nombres, Tengo que ir al Polo con Santa Claus, La Hada de los Dientes, El Conejo de Pascua, y Sandman" Volvió su vista hacia ti y vio expresión de shock, al verla rio un poco.

"¿O-Ósea que si existen?, ¡no lo puedo creer!" Dijiste emocionada, recordaste los tiempos en cuando aun creías en ellos, y de repente ya te sentías como una pequeña niña de nuevo.

"Pues créelo, si no, no los podrás ver ni oír." Jack no necesito voltearte a ver de nuevo para saber que la expresión de confusión volvió a tu rostro.

"Veras, si no crees en uno de nosotros, no nos puedes ver ni escuchar, es como si fuéramos fantasmas, ni siquiera podríamos tocarte, nos traspasarías" Explico.

"Ah, ya veo..." Dijiste guardando toda la información en tu memoria.

"¿Y desde cuándo?" Pregunto recargándose en su cayado.

Lo volteaste a ver, y te quedaste observando sus bellos y azules ojos. "¿Desde cuándo qué?" Preguntaste tú también.

"¿Desde cuándo crees en mi?" Pregunto de nuevo, mirándote a tus ojos color (c/o).

"A-Ah...bueno, no me acuerdo en realidad..." Dijiste con una expresión pensativa.

"¿Y nunca has dejado de creer en mí?, que madura." Jack dijo a la vez que una sonrisa sarcástica se posaba en sus labios y luego sacaba una pequeña risa.

"Pues, al parecer no, si no, no te vería...supongo que nunca deje de creer en ti" Lo pensaste bien y al darte cuenta de que tenias razón, sonreíste.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, tu mirabas al suelo y Jack te miraba a ti. Pensabas en algo que decir, hasta que recordaste una pregunta que querías hacerle.

"Y... ¿volverás?" Preguntaste, casi en susurro.

"¿Q-Que?...ahh, si claro, no de desharás de mi tan fácilmente" Dijo mientras sonreía. Tu al escuchar esto reíste.

"Bueno, me voy, volveré en un rato." Dijo pegando un salto y subiéndose al borde de la ventana.

"Nos vemos" Dijiste sonriendo.

"Si, hasta luego" Dijo sonriendo también, después pego un salto y se fue volando.

Cuando lo perdiste de vista. Te dejaste caer de espaldas a la cama, bostezaste y de nuevo, el sueño te invadió. A decir verdad, te sentías muy feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no te sentías terriblemente sola. Luego recordaste, que si dormías soñabas, y si soñabas te podrías encontrar con Pitch de nuevo, sonreíste ante la idea. Cerraste los ojos y te tapaste con tu sabana hasta la barbilla. Diste un último bostezo, y tus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que caíste en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno, aveces puede que escriba algunas palabra que no todos sepan su definicion, asi que, cuando vean un asterisco (*) junto a una palabra, es que pondre la palabra con su definicion aqui!, al final de la historia owo.**

**Otaku: Es un término japonés para referirse a las personas con intereses obsesivos. **

**(Gracias wikipedia, tu les explicas mejor las definiciones que yo)**

**COFCOFCOF COMO LES DECIA nwn**

**Esto fue todo por hoy!**

** Espero les haya gustado **

**Reviews?, Follows?, Favorites?, son gratis! (? okno **

**Adiosito~**

~Nukarumi-Chan~  



	3. Chapter 3- ¡Lista para la nieve!-

**Holis otra vez~ Perdon por la hora QAQ Pero tenia tarea y blah blah blaaah.**

**Al principio, no estaba muy inspirda que digamos, pero luego ¡SLAP!, la inspiracion me dio su chachetada huajolotera (?**

**AH CONTESTAR REVIEWS SE A DICHOOOH!:**

** .lara:**

**QwQ Muchas gracias! Espero que de verdad sea buena~ Subire los capitulos lo mas rapido que pueda :,D, v muchas gracias, me esfuerzo~**

**PD: ASDFGHJK YA TU SABE' okno...**

**KarencitaFrost300****:**

**DE VERDAD QuQ, me alegro mucho!, no te preocupes nvn, Muchas gracias gracias gracias enserio! TTwTT, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda owo, chao!~**

**lOS AMO ENCERIO~ Me inspiran a continuar escribiendo QvQ, GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LOS FAVS Y FOLLOWS *muere de la alegria***

**Datos que tienen que saber para este capi:**

**(t/n): tu nombre**

**(c/p): color preferido**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**Esos son todos no?, si?, ok gracias~**

**BUENO NO LES QUITO TIEMPO!**

**Disfruten~ uvu**

* * *

Te adentraste en tu sueño. Te encontraste de nuevo acostada sobre la nieve. Recordaste lo que habías soñado la ultima vez, y parecía que la misma pesadilla estaba por reproducirse una vez más en tu mente, no querías pasar por lo mismo que en la última vez, así que solo te quedaste parada y te rodeaste con los brazos, esperando a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Levantaste la vista, esta vez ni tus padres ni Louis habían aparecido, la que apareció fue Lizzy, tu ex mejor amiga.

"Lo siento de verdad (t/n)..." Dijo Lizzy, su voz se escuchaba como un gran eco. "Volvamos a ser amigas" Ella extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, haciéndote saber que quería que corrieras hacia ella, como lo hiciste la última vez con tus padres y Louis.

Estuviste a punto de dispararte hacia ella y lanzarte a sus brazos. Pero, luego recordaste lo que probablemente pasaría. Así que decidiste no mover ni un solo musculo. Y justo como lo predijiste, Lizzy bajo sus brazos y comenzó a alejarse. De nuevo, sentías como se te rompía el corazón. Subiste tu mano hacia tu pecho y estrujaste tu camiseta, como si lo hicieras con tu corazón, para evitar el dolor que sentías. Sentiste como la oscura arena te empezaba a rodear por los tobillos. Suspiraste y te dejaste rodear por ella, hasta que, de nuevo, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Todo estaba oscuro, y la verdad, ya te lo esperabas. Comenzaste a caminar buscando a Pitch. Después de unos minutos de caminar en la obscuridad, tus ojos detectaron las dos bolitas doradas, brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

"¡Ahí estas!" Sonreíste y empezaste a caminar hacia ellas.

"Hola de nuevo" Contesto él, a la vez que tu mirada se acostumbraba a la obscuridad y empezabas a poder verlo. Cuando lograste verlo completamente notaste que estaba sonriendo.

"Si, hola" Le sonreíste. Luego te acordaste de algo que estabas pensando en contarle.

"Pitch, ¿tú conoces a Jack Frost?" Dijiste mirándolo a los ojos con tu cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba, gracias a su altura. Su expresión cambio totalmente. Al principio quedo en estado de shock y luego frunció el ceño. Tú te preguntabas porque reaccionaria de esa manera. ¿Acaso se conocían?

"... ¿Pitch?.." Dijiste, intentando llamar su atención y esperando a que respondiera. El parpadeo un par de veces y dirigió su mirada a ti de nuevo.

"Pues, digamos que si, ¿tu lo conoces (t/n)?" Te pregunto frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, y acercándose un poco más hacia ti.

"Ayer, cuando desperté, el estaba en el borde de mi ventana, me asuste y le lance una botella de agua, luego el cayó adentro de mi recamara y su rostro se estrello contra el suelo. " Paraste de hablar cuando escuchaste a Pitch riéndose, sosteniéndose el estomago y lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿E-E-Enserio le hiciste e-eso?" Dijo entre risas, volviendo su cabeza a su posición normal pero sin dejar de sostenerse el estomago.

"Si..." Recordaste el momento y te diste cuenta de que, honestamente, fue algo muy cómico, así que empezaste a reírte junto a Pitch, solo que no tan exageradamente como él.

"Increíble, me huebra gustado verlo" Dijo mientras tomaba aire y se quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con su puño.

Paraste de reír y lo miraste con una sonrisa. Desde que se fue Louis, no habías reído de esa manera.

"Luego me tienes que contar bien el resto de la historia" Dijo Pitch sonriendo.

"Está bien, ¿y de donde lo conoces tu?" Preguntaste curiosa. La expresión de Pitch cambio drásticamente

"Es una larga historia..." Dijo dando un suspiro, con el ceño fruncido. "No te juntes con el (t/n)".

Parpadeaste un tanto sorprendida. "¿Por qué Pitch?, para mí es un buen tipo, digo..., me llevo a dar un paseo, ¡Volando!, ¡fue maravilloso!, y también-"Fuiste interrumpida por un dedo de Pitch enzima de tus labios.

"El, y los demás guardianes son la razón por la cual todos dejaron de creer en mí y me dejaron en el olvido." Dijo enojado.

Abriste más grande los ojos, por su culpa ¿Pitch había sido olvidado?, ¿ósea que el también era un tipo de espíritu?, ¿pero espíritu de qué? Decidiste dejar esa pregunta para luego.

"¡Por él y los demás guardianes estoy solo, y tu sabes cómo se siente la soledad!" Retrocediste unos pasos, Pitch te estaba comenzando a asustar. El al verte de esta manera, suspiro, después respiro hondo y te miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero llena de tristeza.

"Lo siento (t/n), no quise asustarte." Dijo casi en susurro.

"Está bien..." Volviste a caminar hacia él. "¿Ellos...te hicieron eso de verdad?" Preguntaste con expresión de tristeza. Tu sabias lo que estar sola se sentía, y era algo muy doloroso. En los tiempos difíciles, nadie estaba allí para apoyarte o consolarte, tenias que llorar sola, encerrada en tu pequeña habitación.

"Si...por ellos estoy como estoy" Dijo poniendo una expresión de tristeza y mirando hacia el suelo. "Nadie me veía, cuando intentaba tocar a alguien, lo atravesaba como si fuera simplemente aire..." Pitch cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Jack al parecer no era el tipo de persona que pensabas.

Te acercaste a él y le pusiste una mano en su mejilla. El rápidamente abrió los ojos y te miro algo sorprendido. Tú le diste una sonrisa consoladora mientras te sumergías en sus dorados ojos.

"Hey, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo ahora ¿no?, estamos juntos para hacernos compañía, ya no estaremos solos, nos tenemos uno al otro, y prometo nunca dejarte solo de nuevo" Dijiste sacando las palabras de el fondo de tu corazón. Ante estas palabras, Pitch abrió aun mas los ojos, mirándote directamente a tus ojos (c/o). Luego viste algo que nunca creíste ver, una pequeña lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Pitch, el al sentirla bajar, rápidamente se la seco con su puño y escondió su cara de tu vista.

"...Gracias (t/n)..." Dijo regalándote una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo también prometo nunca dejarte sola de nuevo" Al oír esas palabras saliendo de sus labios, sonreíste ampliamente.

"De nada, y gracias" Lanzaste una pequeña risa. Pitch abrió la boca para decirte algo, pero, de nuevo, la arena dorada comenzó a rodearlo. Esta vez no te asustaste al ver como lo rodeaba, en cambio, sonreíste. Pitch removió sus ojos de la arena dorada que lo comenzaba a cubrir y se encontró con los tuyos.

"Supongo que nos veremos en otra pesadilla" Dijo también sonriéndote, la arena ya lo tenía cubierto hasta los hombros.

"No pesadilla, en otro sueño" Le dijiste. El parpadeo algo sorprendido, pero luego te volvió a dedicar una sonrisa. Viste como la arena llegaba a su cuello y continuaba subiendo.

"Adio-"Intento terminar de decir la palabra, pero la arena ya le había cubierto la boca.

"Nos vemos" Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Cuando lo cubrió completamente, te volviste a cubrir el rostro, y la arena exploto, esparciéndose por todos lados. Ya sabias lo que iba a pasar después: todo se volvió negro una vez más.

Abriste los ojos, y de inmediato te encontraste con otros. Esos ojos azules que desde el primer momento en que los viste, sentiste un deseo de verlos cada vez más.

"¿En vacaciones siempre duermes hasta las 12:00 de la tarde?" Pregunto Jack, que estaba parado a un lado de tu cama, recargado sobre su cayado.

Bostezaste y te incorporaste en la cama. "Pues sí supongo, son vacaciones ¿no?" Te empezaste a sobar los ojos, intentando quitarte el sueño.

"Si, pero, ¿a qué hora vas a jugar a la nieve?, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!" Dijo Jack muy animado.

Abriste la boca para responderle, pero el ya te había tomado de la muñeca y empezó a correr escaleras abajo contigo casi sin tocar el suelo, prácticamente estabas volando detrás de el. Te sorprendiste por su fuerza, ya que, para tener unos brazos tan delgados, incluso más que los tuyos, tenía mucha fuerza.

"¡J-Jack, espera no estoy list-! "No terminaste la oración cuando sentiste que un aire helado se azotaba contra ti, Jack había abierto la puerta de tu casa dejando entrar todo el viento helado de afuera. Se te erizo la piel, y antes de que te dieras cuenta, ya estabas afuera de tu casa.

Jack inhalo y exhalo. "Amo los días soleados con nieve por todos lados, ¡perfecto para jugar en ella!" Jack bajo la vista y miro a la nieve de la entrada de tu casa. "¿Hice un buen trabajo no? No hay ningún espacio sin nieve" Volteo a verte y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temblabas, te habías rodeado a ti misma con los brazos. Tus dientes chocaban unos contra otros, y Jack los podía escuchar perfectamente. Luego analizo bien la situación.

"Ups..." Dijo al notar la vestimenta que traías puesta. Solo tenias puesta una blusa de tirantes amarilla, y un unos pantalones color rosado. Y lo peor de todo, es que ¡estabas descalza!, y tus pies ya se habían hundido completamente en la nieve. "Creo que debí dejarte cambiar de ropa primero"

"¡S-S-SI-!" Le gritaste claramente enfadada y muerta de frio. Jack voló enzima de tu cabeza, y te tomo por los brazos para luego alzarte en el aire, lo suficientemente alto como para liberar tus pies que la nieve había atrapado. Después voló, contigo aun tomada de los brazos, a la entrada de tu casa, dejándote parada en pequeño escalón.

Apenas tocaste el suelo, abriste la puerta rápidamente y entraste al calor de tu casa. Saliste disparada hacia las escaleras y corriendo comenzaste a subirlas. Se te había olvidado cerrar la puerta, pero escuchaste como Jack la cerraba y te seguía por detrás. Entraste a tu recamara y te lanzaste a la cama, tomando la sabana y cubriéndote hasta el tope de tu cabeza con ella.

"¡Q-Q-QUE F-FRIO!" Gritaste mientras te revolcabas en la cama para entrar en calor.

"Hay, no es para tanto (t/n)." Escuchaste que Jack entraba a tu cuarto y cerraba la puerta. "No había tanto frio"

"¡T-Tu eres el espíritu del invierno, p-por-por supuesto que a ti no te va a dar frio, tú misma p-piel esta helada!" Gritaste atreves de las sabanas.

"Ah, cierto" Dijo y rió. Lanzaste un pequeño bufido y te colocaste boca abajo en la cama, procurando no destaparte.

"¿Y no vamos a salir a jugar después de esto?" Pregunto Jack, como un niño preguntándole a su papá si irían al zoológico después de su trabajo. Sacaste una mano atreves de las sabanas, y señalaste a tu puerta.

"Fuera para que pueda vestirme" Dijiste con la cara hundida en la almohada. Escuchaste como Jack susurraba un '¡Sí!' victorioso y salía de tu recamara. Cuando oíste la puerta cerrar, lanzaste una pequeña risa al ver lo infantil que se había comportado.

Cuando sentiste que estabas lo suficientemente tibia, te paraste de tu cama y caminaste hacia el closet, donde sacaste un pantalón de color (c/p), unas botas para invierno (c/p), una chaqueta (c/p) que te llegaba arriba de la rodilla , unos guantes (c/p) para la nieve , y una bufanda (c/p). Te quitaste tu pijama y procediste a ponerte todo eso.

Cuando saliste de tu cuarto y bajaste las escaleras, te encontraste con Jack caminando alrededor de tu televisión, mirándola con una expresión de curiosidad.

"La televisión es más interesante cuando está encendida" Dijiste terminando de bajar las escaleras y caminando hacia tu sala de estar, donde se encontraba Jack analizando a tu televisor.

"¿Te-le-vi-que?" Pregunto Jack, caminando hacia ti pero sin quitarle los ojos de enzima al aparato.

"Televisión, ¿nunca habías visto una Jack?" Preguntaste extrañada. ¿Cómo jamás vio una?

"Nope, bueno, una vez que fui a casa de Jamie y vi una, pero no me dio tiempo de verla tan detenidamente" Dijo Jack, aun mirando al aparato.

Parpadeaste confusa. ¿Y quien era Jamie? "¿De qué época vienes Jack?" Dijiste sarcásticamente.

"Pues no lo sé exactamente, pero tengo 318 años de edad, así que podrás imaginarte..." Dijo en un tono muy relajado.

"¿¡318 años!?" Gritaste sorprendida. Caminaste parándote justo enfrente de el, bloqueando su vista con el televisor. Jack al mirarte de repente enfrente de el, retrocedió su rostro un poco.

"Si, 318" Confirmo.

"¿Es broma verdad?"

"...No..." Dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿318?" Volviste a preguntar

"Sep."

"No mientes."

"No."

"Ni bromeas."

"Tampoco."

"..." Te moviste al lado de él. "No lo puedo creer." Dijiste mirando hacia el frente.

"¡JA!, ya quiero ver tu reacción cuando Norte te diga su edad" Jack rió.

¿Norte?, ¿Quién era Norte?,..., ah sí, Norte era el apodo de Santa Claus.

"Bueno, ¿y no quieres que nos vallamos ya?" Preguntaste volteándolo a ver.

"Quiero que me enseñes para que sirve el...televisor" Dijo Jack volteándote a ver también y encontrándose con tus ojos, y tú con los de él.

"Te lo mostrare llegando, podemos pasar a rentar unas películas también." Dijiste sonriéndole y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

"¿Que es una película?" Pregunto siguiéndote por detrás.

"Te explico en el camino" Abriste la puerta, y saliste junto a él. Listos para un día nevado. Desde hace mucho que no salías a jugar a la nieve, así que estabas bastante excitada.

* * *

**WEEEEE, CREO QUE ESTE CAPI SE VE MAS PITCH X LECTORA QUE JACK FROST X LECTORA QAQ *se da un tiro***

**Lo siento si moleste a alguna personita por ahi~ *esquiva un tomataso (?***

**PERO APENAS BIENE LO MEJORSH! ASADASADASADAS**

**Les dare una galleta al que de Review, fav, o follow nwo**

**Chaito~ **


	4. Chapter 4 -La llegada de Louis-

**Hola... *cae un piano junto a ella* LOSE LOSE, me atrase dos dias QAQ Lo siento mucho por la tardansa y por la hora de actualizacion. Estuve muy ocupada este fin de semana, asi que no toque mi compu para nada :c**

**Bueno, se supone que ya me debo acostar asi que contesto Reviews rapidin y a repartir galletas que debo ;D~**

**Mafy-Snowflafe:**

**Me alegra mucho que te guste QwQ Aqui esta tu galletita~ *le da su galleta* lo se~ a todos se le antojaron la galleta XD okno..**

**Guest:****O DIOS QUE HERMOSAS PALABRAS PARA MI CORAZONCITO QAQ gracias~ toma tu galletita *le da su galleta***

**maite453:****Eso crees? :,D gracias, dios una manzana QAQ muchas gracias *la muerde* mmm~ toma tu galletita *le da su galleta* **

** .frost:**

**Hi~! Jajajaj XD no te preocupes~, Hayy X3 que bonito! no se que decir QwQ Gracias~ GRACIAS MI FIEL LECTORA x3 toma tu galletita *le da su galleta***

**Grey Winter:**

**Si~ yo tambien pienso eso XD **

**Me alegra escucharlo, ya que me tenia algo preocupada :,) que bueno escucharlo de uno de mis lectores~ Sii! Trato de hacer sus apariciones algo...intetsas (? XD Claroooo que te doy tu galletia *se la da* que la difrutes~ **

**Listo! Son todos hasta ahora QwQ enserio si no fuera por sus bellos reviews ya hubiera dejadp de escribir esto...losh quiero mucho **

**BOEEENO, aca los datos que nececitan saber para la historia:**

**(t/n): tu nombre**

**(c/p): color preferido**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**(hehe, ya voy haciendo mi lista de datos owo)**

**YA NOS LE QUITO MAS EL TIEMPO!**

**Que disfruten mucho sus galletas mientras leen este siguiente capi!**

* * *

Tú y Jack decidieron que sería más divertido jugar en el bosque, ya que hay más espacio. Mientras caminabas estabas pensando sobre lo que Pitch había dicho acerca de Jack, la verdad, se te hacía difícil creerlo, pero ¿Qué sabias tu?, lo acababas de conocer hacer unas horas. Lo miraste atreves de tu cabello que caía suavemente por tu hombro. El se debió dar cuenta de que lo observabas de reojo, así que te regreso la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y luego bajaste la mirada de nuevo. Jack al ver esto, sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

Tenías la necesidad de preguntarle a Jack, que había sucedido con lo de Pitch, pero, lo pensaste bien, y por el bien de Pitch decidiste no decir nada.

"¿Qué piensas (t/n)?" Dijo Jack sin quitar la vista del frente.

"¿Eh...?" Reaccionaste y respondiste. "A-Ah...nada, nada" Le sonreíste. El levanto una ceja en señal de confusión y luego subió y bajo los hombros.

Miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta que ya estaban bastante cerca de el bosque.

"Por allá" Dijiste señalando una vuelta. Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron.

"Esto va a ser genial."Dijo Jack, luego te volteo a ver. "(t/n), se te escurre el moco." Dijo con una risilla.

Te sonrojaste de la vergüenza y rápidamente te tapaste la nariz con la mano. "¿Q-Que? ¿D-Donde?" Bajaste tu mirada a tu nariz, en ese mismo instante, sentiste como una bola de nieve impactaba tu rostro con fuerza, haciendo que te cayeras de espaldas sobre la fría nieve.

Jack reía con fuerza. "¡Esa...esa no la viste venir!" Dijo entre risas. Tambaleante, te paraste y sacudiste la nieve de tu chaleco.

"Si, Si, estaba..." Miraste a Jack que continuaba riéndose. "Distraída..." Sonreíste a ti misma. Te agachaste rápidamente hiciste una bola de nieve, cuando Jack ya había terminado de reír, y se estaba sobando los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas, aprovechaste y se la lanzaste, pero, fallaste, la bola paso a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, rozando su cabello. Jack se dio cuenta y con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro te miro.

"¿Te atreves a retarme?" Dijo, y poco a poco una sonrisa malvada se fue formando en sus labios. "¿A mí, a Jack Frost, al espíritu del invierno, al...mejor lanzador de bolas de nieve del mundo?" Dijo empezando a caminar hacia ti.

"Oh no..." Caminaste unos pasos hacia atrás, y cuando viste que Jack aumentaba su velocidad, te echaste a correr. Escuchabas los pasos de Jack atrás tuyo, no muy lejos de ti.

"¡No huyas (t/n), Recibe tu castigo como hombre!" Te grito, tú reíste mientras corrías.

"¡No soy hombre!" Gritaste entre risas. De repente, los pasos de Jack se dejaron de oír, paraste de correr y lentamente volteaste para ver si seguía ahí. Apenas volteaste por completo, viste como Jack volaba hacia ti, intentaste correr de nuevo, pero ya era muy tarde. Jack se lanzo directamente hacia ti, haciendo que los dos callearan en la nieve. Habías cerrado los ojos, los abriste y viste a Jack encima de ti, el sonrió.

"Nunca retes al espíritu del invierno" Dijo con una sonrisa, luego empezó a acercar su rostro con el tuyo, y, sin razón alguna, te mordió la nariz.

"¡Oye!" Dijiste mientras alejabas sus labios de tu nariz y te la cubrías con tus manos. "¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?" Luego recordaste una canción navideña, que solías escuchar amenudeo en esta época del año. "Olvida mi pregunta."

Jack rio y se puso de pie, luego extendió su mano para ayudarte a levantarte, la tomaste y sentiste un ligero cosquilleo que subió por todo tu brazo gracias a lo frio de su piel.

"¿(t/n) sabes patinar?" Pregunto de repente.

"U-Uh, no...Nunca lo eh intentado." Dijiste mientras te sacudías la nieve de tu ropa.

"¿¡QUE NO LO HAS!?..." Paro de hablar de golpe y respiro hondo, asiéndote mirarlo algo confundida. "¿Nunca antes has patinado" Pregunto en un todo más tranquilo.

"P-Pues no, ¿que no me escuchaste?" Dijiste algo molesta, aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Si, te escuche" Respondió. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Jack empezó a caminar hacia ti. "¿Qué tal si yo te enseño?"

Abriste los ojos bien grandes y diste un paso hacia atrás. "Oh no no no no no, no hay forma de que alguien salga ileso enseñándome a patinar, créeme, la bicicleta fue un fracaso" Dijiste nerviosa. Si con la bicicleta fue un fracaso, no te imaginabas como seria con los patines.

"Oh vamos, soy inmortal, lo peor que puede pasar es un golpe o dos" Dijo sarcásticamente, aun acercándose a ti.

"No Jack, no hay forma de que me vallas a convencer-¡WOAAH!" Gritaste al sentir como Jack te tomaba por la cintura y te colocaba en su espalda.

"¡Viento, por favor, ayuda!" Grito Jack mirando hacia el cielo.

"Aquí vamos" Susurraste mientras escondías tu cara en el cuello de Jack y te sujetabas fuertemente de su cuello. Ya no tenías miedo, desde la última vez que volaron, en realidad, estabas deseosa por volverlo a hacer.

Sentiste una ráfaga de aire y, en pocos segundos, ya estabas en el aire. Te asomaste por el cuello de Jack para poder observar la vista, y al ver el bello bosque con arboles cubiertos de nieve, sonreíste. Al parecer Jack se dio cuenta de que lo disfrutabas, así que, al ver tu sonrisa, instintivamente sonrió.

"Primero a tu casa por patines" Dijo Jack atreves del aire.

"N-No tengo patines..." Mentiste, y, a decir verdad, eras mala mintiendo.

"Aja... ¿y cuáles eran esos blancos de tu closet?" Dijo Jack, con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

"¡Ok!" Diste un suspiro. "Tal vez tenga..."

Jack rió y continúo en dirección a tu casa.

"...Jack, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijiste, con tu cabeza recargada en su espalda.

"Claro" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por que estabas en mi ventana ese día?" Preguntaste, en realidad, lo habías estado pensando desde que lo viste, y, por más que pensaras, no te salía ninguna respuesta. El espíritu del invierno, en tu cuarto, al medio de la noche... ¿porque tú y no otro?

Jack no respondió, solo continuo volando en silencio, tú no exigiste respuesta por alguna razón. Tal vez era el hecho de que estabas tan relajada ahí arriba, el aire suavemente pasando sobre tu rostro, tus ojos ligeramente abiertos, la relajada respiración de Jack que cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba te mecía suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y también estaba el aroma de Jack, era un olor delicioso a pino. Recordaste esos momentos cuando tu papa te cargaba en su regazo frente a la chimenea y te mecía suavemente en sus brazos.

"Llegamos (t/n)" Dijo Jack suavemente.

"A-Ah...está bien..." Dijiste algo desilusionada por el hecho de que ese momento se acabara.

Intensaste bajar de la espalda de Jack, pero el parecía no querer soltarte, así que le permitiste que te llevara escaleras arriba a tu recamara. Cuando llegaron, te bajaste de su espalda y te sentaste en la cama.

Bostezaste un poco y te paraste de tu cama. "Buscare esos pati-"

"¿Quieres la razón no?" Te interrumpió Jack.

"¿Razón?" Preguntaste algo confundida, luego recordaste la pregunta que le habías echo anterior mente. "A-Ah sí, por favor"

Jack se había sentado en el sillón que había junto a tu ventana, tu caminaste hacia él y te sentaste junto.

"Veamos, por donde empiezo... ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre los demás guardianes?" Empezo Jack.

"Si, Norte, Sandy, Tooth y Bunny" Te habías tomado el tiempo para memorizar sus apodos, aun que no te había costado mucho hacerlo.

"Sí, bueno, nosotros...nuestro trabajo es proteger a los niños del mundo, a los que creen en nosotros" Prosiguió Jack. "Eso es lo que hacemos, protegerlos, pero...siempre hay niños que necesitan más ayuda que otros" Jack te volteo a ver, tu, que estabas mirando hacia el frente lo volteaste a ver también.

"Tú eres una de esos niños necesitados" Dijo Jack sin quitarte la vista de encima.

Te sorprendiste al escuchar esto. "¿Yo?, pero si yo ya no soy niña..."

"Pero continuas creyendo en nosotros, nunca dejaste de hacerlo, tal vez te hubieras olvidado de nosotros, pero jamás dejaste de creer" Dijo Jack, en un tono más serio de lo normal.

"Vaya..." Al escuchar esto sonreíste, nunca dejaste de creer en ellos, Jack tenia razón y estabas contenta de que la tuviera.

"Bueno, como te decía tu eres una niña necesitada" Continuo Jack. "El hombre de la Luna-"

"¿Espera, hombre de la luna?" Preguntaste.

Jack rió. "Cierto, no había hablado de él" Jack sonrió. "El hombre de la luna, es el que nos elije para ser guardianes, él fue el que me volvió guardián, todos somos guardianes por alguna razón." Dijo Jack sin remover la sonrisa.

"Ah, ya entendí" Sonreíste, ahora le prestarías más atención a la luna de lo normal. "Continua"

"Bueno, El hombre de la luna asigna a un guardián para ese niño necesitado, a mi me ah asignado a ti, y mi misión en averiguar cuál es la razón por la cual necesitas ayuda" Jack te volteo a ver y luego hacia afuera, donde la luna se comenzaba a asomar. "También me gustaría saber la razón por la cual justamente yo fui asignado para ti."

Al escuchar esto, miraste a Jack confundida. "¿Eh?" Fue lo único que alcánzate a decir.

"También hay una razón por la cual yo fui elegido como tu guardián y no otro...digamos, ¿por qué yo y no Bunny?," Luego te volteo a ver algo asustado como esperando que lo hubieras mal entendido "¿e-entiendes mi ejemplo no?"

Reíste al verlo de esa manera. "Si tranquilo" Le sonreíste. Jack parpadeo un par de veces, algo nervioso podrías decir, y desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario. Te preguntaste que le sucedía.

Abriste la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero justamente sonó el timbre de tu casa, tu y Jack reaccionaron, mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Quien será?" Te preguntaste. Te paraste del asiento y empezaste a caminar hacia tu puerta, Jack caminaba detrás de ti. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, sacaste las llaves de tu bolsillo y abriste la puerta. "No puedo creerlo..." Dijiste en susurro al ver quien se encontraba ahí parado.

Jack levanto una ceja e intento ver quien estaba en la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio como pegabas un salto hacia adelante y rodeabas tus brazos en el cuello del visitante.

Jack seguía sin lograr ver el rostro de la persona que abrazabas, pero cuando Jack miro más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que era un chico. El chico rodeo sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te atrajo más hacia él, a la vez que hundía su cara en tu cuello, aplastando algo de tu cabello con su rostro.

Jack al ver como esto frunció el ceño, pero de repente, sintió una presión en su estomago, algo dolorosa. Al sentir esto, se asusto un poco, ya que nunca lo había sentido, y se llevo su brazo a su estomago, rodeándolo y apretándolo, intentando lograr que esa sensación se fuera, pero cada vez que Jack desviaba su vista a ti y al chico que te sostenía, la misma sensación se volvía a sentir solo que cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Qué rayos...?" Susurro Jack a sí mismo. Luego lentamente camino hacia ti, para asegurarse si el chico podía o no verlo, intento tomarlo del hombro y separarlo de ti, pero...era solo para confirmar si creía o no en él, no por otra cosa...

Como Jack lo esperaba, al momento de querer tocar al chico, su mano atravesó su hombro. Jack por alguna razón se sintió aliviado y sonrió.

Finalmente después de un largo abrazo, tú y el muchacho se separaron.

"¡Louis!, creí que pasarías vacaciones de invierno con la familia de tu madre." Dijiste feliz pero confundida.

Louis rio y te miro con sus bellos ojos verdes. "Un pajarito me conto que estabas sola y pasarías navidad sin nadie."

"Yo soy alguien" Dijo Jack claramente enfadado y nada discreto. Louis no pareció oírlo, pero tú lo escuchaste perfectamente.

"¿M-Mi mamá cierto?" Dijiste volviendo tu atención a Louis.

"Si, llame para ver cómo estaban y me lo dijo, así que regrese antes." Dijo sonriendo.

"Estás loco" Dijiste entre unas pequeñas risas.

"Soy un buen amigo, no un loco." Te corrigió.

Después de unos minutos de platica, los 3 entraron a la casa, miraste a Jack de reojo que venía detrás de ustedes dos, se veía obviamente enfadado y molesto. ¿Qué le sucedia?.

* * *

**Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que no correji antes de subir QAQ por el tiempo, son las...11:58 de la noche y amm...como soy niña buena se supone que me tengo que ir a dormir YA!**

**Asi que me despido!**

**Mañana intentare actualizar owo**

**Ojala les haya gustado la galleta!...y el capi claro o3o**

**Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5 -¿Sabes Patinar?-

**HOLIS! no me maten porfavor QAQ ya se que tarde ahora si MUCHO en actualizar, pero cuando porfin lograba usar la compu, ALGO SUCEDIA y solo la usaba por 5 min QnQ**

**Creo que se me facilitara mas actualizar cada dos dias owo esta bien para ustedes?, y si puedo tal vez me les adelante y actualize antes nvn**

**Ah porcierto, cambien la imagen de la historia, ¿ya la vieron? owo, yo la dibuje :,D Yo mismita asdfghjkl QwQ**

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS :,D**

** .frost:**

**Fiel lectora! :,D *la abraza* **

**asdfghjklñ que bueno que lo pienses x,3 gracias, tranquis habra mucha mas accion ;D Hay me vas a hacer llorar QAQ**

**Sipi! Toma galletita! *le da galletita* ojala te guste~**

**Nessa Frost:**

**Jjujujujuju, ya veremos si si o si no XD Nuestro Jack es muy predecible owo**

**Aqui te dejo el capi ;3**

**CLARO AUN HAY GALLETITAS PA TODAS! :3 *le da su galletita* que la disfrutes~ nvn**

**KarencitaFrost300:**

**ENSERIO QUE BUENO QAQ ah que es tierno celoso x3 nyeeeee, siii, me choca, yo ahi toda orgullosa de mi capitulo nuevo, y cuando porfin voy a subir es como si mi mama lo detectara y me empieza a corretear para dormir QnQ Pero creo que les pasa a todas~ XD**

**(NO MALDITA TAREA QUE ME ROBAS A MI LECTORA! QAQ) Por cierto! Amo tambien tu fic QwQ Frost vs Fire, soy tu fan enserio X3**

**AraFrost:**

**Que linda, muchas gracias :,D Ojala te vea por aqui~**

**Grey Winter:**

**Sii, es todo un pillo (?, si x3 se ve vien tierno jejejeje, yo espero tu review y denada! ojala te haya gustado! :D**

**Hay todos aman mis galletas! QwQ *lanza galletas a todas partes* GALLETAS PARA TODOS, GALLETAS EVERYWHERE! okno ._.**

**LISTA DE DATOS:**

**(t/n): tu nombre**

**(c/p): color preferido**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**LISTOH, AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!**

**Ojala les guste~**

* * *

Caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, Tú y Jack se sentaron en un sillón largo, mientras Louis se sentaba en uno que estaba justamente frente a ti.

"¿Y?" Dijo Louis mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

Tú levantaste la vista hacia él. "¿Qué plan?" Dijiste confundida.

"El plan de la cena de navidad, ¿no has pensado en que vamos a cocinar?" Dijo Louis algo desilusionado.

"E-Es que yo...honestamente no pensaba celebrar navidad este año..." Dijiste casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para te escuchara.

"¡¿Qué?!" Jack y Louis dijeron en unión, parándose de sus lugares a la vez.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en saltarte navidad?" Dijo Jack.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en saltarte navidad?" Repitió Louis. Jack voltio a ver a Louis y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"Pues, como estaba sola, creí que iba a ser muy ridículo cenar sola en navidad" Dijiste bajando la mirada a tus piernas.

"Yo soy alguien" Dijo Jack algo molesto.

"Yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí" Contestaste sin dejar de mirar abajo.

"Era una sorpresa (t/n)" Te contesto Louis en vez de Jack. Jack suspiro molesto y con su mano recorrió su cabello, haciendo que sus mechones se levantaran y luego cayeran de nuevo a su lugar.

Pasó un rato, y ya estaba anocheciendo, Louis se despidió y se retiro a su casa, ya habían planeado todo. Jack, sin decir una palabra, había subido a tu habitación y no volvió a bajar. Cuando recogiste y lavaste unos vasos que tu y Louis habían usado, subiste a tu cuarto. Abriste la puerta de tu habitación y viste a Jack acostado en tu cama, había tomado tu Ipod y se había puesto los audífonos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntaste cerrando puerta. Te sentías culpable de haberlo ignorado el resto del día, se suponía que estaban por ir a patinar juntos.

"Si claro, me gusta ser ignorado" Respondió en un tono sarcástico. Estuviste a punto de contestarle pero el continuo hablando. "Ya...estoy acostumbrado"

Ahora si, te sentías completamente culpable. "Jack, lo siento mucho, yo...es que...No podía solo hablarte con Louis adelante, además-"

"Si lo sé, ya da igual (t/n) no me importa si me ignoras por Louis, me da igual ese tipo" Dijo en un tono frio, sin despegar la vista de tu Ipod.

Suspiraste, te sentías mal. "Lo siento..." Susurraste. Caminaste hacia donde estaba tu mochila y sacaste tu libreta de dibujo y un lápiz, te aseguraste que tuviera suficiente punta y goma, cuando lo confirmaste te fuiste a sentar al sillón junto a tu ventana. Empezaste a buscar algo interesante que dibujar, recorrías la mirada por toda la calle de enfrente de tu casa hasta que te topaste con un árbol, la verdad, te costaba un poco dibujar arboles, decidiste que sería bueno practicar, así que empezaste.

Jack al no escuchar nada de tu parte, te volteo a ver de reojo. Estabas sentada tranquilamente dibujando, con la luz de la luna iluminando el perfil de tu rostro, tu cabello caía suavemente sobre tus hombros. Jack intento mirar de nuevo al aparato, pero se le hiso imposible, estaba memorizando cada detalle de ti en su cabeza.

Cuando por fin termino de memorizarte, volvió su vista al aparato, una canción se estaba reproduciendo, a Jack le llamo la atención, busco el nombre pero aparecía como 'Sin título'.

"(t/n)" Te hablo el peli-blanco.

"Dime" Contestaste relajadamente, concentrada en esa pequeña rama que no te salía como querías.

"¿Como se llama esta canción?" Pregunto parándose de la cama y sentándose junto a ti. Bajaste la libreta y lápiz y los colocaste encima de tus piernas.

"Déjame escuchar" Jack se quito uno de los audífonos y el mismo te puso uno de ellos, quedándose solo con uno.

"Ohmm... ¿donde era el botón para que comenzara?" Te pregunto, con la vista en el aparato. Reíste y te estiraste un poco, luego le señalaste el botón de play.

"El de forma de triangulito, ¿cómo lo estabas escuchando si no sabes usarlo?" Preguntaste extrañada.

"Ya se estaba reproduciendo, y supuse que estas bolitas..." Dijo sacándose su audífono del oído.

"Audífonos" Corregiste.

"...Que los audífonos iban en los oídos" Dijo Jack volviéndose a colocar el audífono en su lugar. Reíste un poco y tocaste el botón de play.

De inmediato la canción se empezó a reproducir y rápidamente la reconociste.

"Ah, se llama 'Safe and Sound', pero esta no es la versión original, esta es una cover de Me vs Gravity." Dijiste sonriente al escuchar una de tus canciones favoritas.

Jack sonrió. "Me gusta" Luego levanto su vista hacia ti. Podías ver la luna refregada en sus ojos, y de nuevo, te hundiste en esos ojos azules que tanto te gustaban. "¿Que es una cover?"

Al no reaccionar de inmediato, sacudiste un poco la cabeza y bajaste la mirada a tu Ipod. "Es cuando alguien canta o hace su propia versión de la canción de otra persona" Explicaste.

"Ya veo... (t/n)..." Lo volteaste a ver. El seguía mirando a tu Ipod.

"¿Mañana podemos ir a patinar, digo, si no tiene que venir ese chico Louis?" Pregunto con una mirada de molestia. ¿Por qué le desagradaba tanto Louis?, ni si quiera habían hablado.

Removiste esos pensamientos de tu mente y sonreíste dulcemente "Si, mañana vamos a patinar" Contestaste entusiasmada.

Jack te volteo a ver y te dedico una media sonrisa.

"Bien" Dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Abriste los ojos, te ardían un poco. ¿Te quedaste dormida? Miraste a tu alrededor, estabas en tu cama, tapada hasta la nariz con tu sabana, seguro te quedaste dormida en lo que dibujabas y Jack te había colocado en tu cama. Seguiste recorriendo con la mirada y viste a Jack dormido en tu sillón de junto a la ventana, con la luz de la mañana iluminando su rostro. Estaba dormido, aun tenia los audífonos puestos, pero el Ipod ya estaba apagado, 'Tal vez se le agoto la batería' pensaste. Te incorporaste y bostezaste, luego pensaste en Pitch, no lo habías visto esa noche. Te desilusionaste un poco pero tenías la esperanza de verlo de nuevo esta noche.

Te levantaste de tu cama y de inmediato te estiraste, gimiendo un poco al sentir tronar levemente tus huesos. Volviste tu mirada hacia Jack y caminaste hacia él.

"Jack" Dijiste en un tono suave, al ver que el peli-blanco no se levantaba, colocaste una mano en su hombro y lo agitaste levemente. "Jack, Jack, ya es de día."

El lanzo un gruñido y luego se volteo boca abajo, escondiendo su cara en el colchón de tu sillón.

"Déjame 5 minutos mas..." Gruño, volviendo a relajar su respiración y queriéndose quedar dormido de nuevo, pero no lo dejarías.

"¡Jack, no te duermas de nuevo!" Lo volviste a sacudir. No hubo reacción alguna de parte de él. "Está bien, iré a patinar sola-"

"¿¡Patinar!?" Grito Jack a la vez que se incorporaba en el sillón como una bala, haciéndote caer al suelo del susto.

"Auch..." Murmuraste con la cara contra el suelo. Jack se asomo para verte botada boca abajo contra el suelo.

"¿(t/n) que haces ahí abajo?, creí haberte dejado acostada en tu cama" El joven guardián puso una expresión pensativa. "Al menos que te guste dormir en el suelo"

"¡Tú me tiraste!" Gritaste alzando tu rostro del suelo.

"¡Ah Claro!, ¡échame la culpa de tus gustos raros para dormir!" Contesto con el ceño fruncido.

Con la palma de tu mano te golpeaste la frente. "Y-Ya da igual..." Dijiste a la vez que te parabas del suelo algo adolorida. "¿Vamos a ir a patinar?"

"Claro que si" Dijo el joven guardián parándose del sillón y tomando su cayado que estaba recargado contra la pared.

"Está bien, solo salte para que me pueda cambiar" Dijiste señalando la puerta. Jack asintió y obedientemente camino hacia la salida de tu cuarto. Estabas por cerrar cuando viste como el cayado detenía a la puerta de que se cerrara completamente, luego Jack se asomo por ella.

"Si necesitas ayuda me dices" Dijo en un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa picara.

"Si claro, que amable eres" Quitaste el cayado que te detenía y cerraste la puerta.

Abriste tu closet y lo primero que sacaste de el fueron los patines blancos que tenias dentro de una caja sin tapa, los sacaste de la caja y colocaste encima de tu cama. Volviste al closet y sacaste un gran suéter de lana color (c/p) que te llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Unas medias que tenían un diseño impreso de unos pantalones de mezclilla, haciendo que parecieran unos muy ajustados, cuando no lo eran. Luego sacaste un gorro, guantes, y orejeras de color (c/p), tu bufanda color (c/p) y finalmente tus botas color (c/p).

Rápidamente te pusiste todo, corriste al baño a lavarte los dientes y a arreglarte algo el cabello. Abriste la puerta, saliste y bajaste las escaleras. Viste a Jack viendo de nuevo la televisión apagada. Caminaste hacia él y colocaste una mano en su hombro.

"Cierto, te debo una noche de películas" Recordaste.

"Si, películas" Repitió la palabra como si fuera algo nuevo para él.

"¿Ya te había explicado que eran no?" Preguntaste.

"Si, de verdad quiero ver una" Dijo volteándose para verte.

"Esta noche" Sonreíste alegremente. "Solo recuérdame pasar a rentarlas"

"Está bien" Sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, tu caminaste detrás del.

Salieron y de inmediato sentiste el frio helado contra tu rostro. Miraste hacia el cielo, no era un día como ayer, ayer estaba soleado, con nieve por todos lados. En cambio hoy, estaba nublado, no había ni un rayo del sol, pero todavía se conservaba la nieve.

"Vaya, que clima" Dijo Jack sacándote de tus pensamientos.

"A-Ah, sí, era más agradable ayer"

"Si...pero eso no nos va a arruinar nuestro día" Te volteo a ver enseñándote sus blancos dientes juntos con una sonrisa. Asentiste y sonreíste dulcemente.

Pensabas ir hasta el lago caminando, pero Jack ofreció la idea de ir volando, ya que sería más fácil y rápido. Tenía razón, así que optaron por volar. Jack te tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a volar, esta vez no te llevaba en su espalda, simplemente te había abrazado hacia él y elevado hacia el cielo. Te sujetaste firmemente de su cuello y hundiste tu cara en su pecho, no podías evitarlo, cada vez que volabas era una sensación fascinante, te relajabas y olvidabas de todo, te daba sueño y el agradable aroma de Jack lo hacía aun mejor y más relajante.

"(t/n), ya llegamos" Jack te separo de él, tú estabas entre que dormida y despierta gracias al relajante viaje en los brazos del joven guardián.

"¿Eh...?" Dijiste sacudiendo la cabeza y sobándose los ojos. "Ah... sí, claro, me pondré los patines" Jack asintió con la cabeza y te señalo un tronco en el cual te podrías sentar para poner los patines, fuiste y te sentaste para después poner los patines, Jack solo te veía atento, apoyándose en su cayado.

"¡Lista!" Gritaste emocionada, y antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo, ya te habías colocado sobre el hielo. Intentaste dar un paso pero por falta de equilibrio de abalanzaste hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando los brazos en el aire. Jack al ver esto se acerco a ti y estiro sus brazos hacia el frente en caso de que calleras, pero rápidamente retomaste la compostura.

"Estoy bien" Dijiste con una sonrisa, Jack te sonrió de regreso.

"Inténtalo de nuevo" Dijo a la vez que flotaba enfrente de ti y te ofrecía sus brazos como apoyo. Tú los tomaste, sujetándote firme de ellos, Jack también te sujeto fuertemente.

"Bien, será un juego" Sonrió juguetón. "Es tan fácil como..." Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que tú dieras uno hacia adelante. "Uno..." Luego dio otro hacia atrás, tú también diste otro hacia adelante. "Dos" Los dos volvieron a dar otro paso más. "¡Tres!" Dijo entusiasmado.

Tú que tenias la mirada en tus pies, la subiste para dedicarle una sonrisa emocionada a Jack. "¿Me viste?, Dime que si" Dijiste en un tono entre que emocionado y suplicante.

"¡Claro que sí!" Grito el peli-blanco con una sonrisa.

"¿Y no te lastime?" Empezaste a observarlo buscando alguna herida.

"No, no, estoy completamente bien" Rió al verte de esa manera. Lo miraste a los ojos y sonreíste, Jack se te quedo viendo por unos segundos y rápidamente desvió la mirada, se habia sonrojado pero tu no lo notaste, podías ver como una gota de sudor caía desde su frente hasta su sonrojada mejilla. Jack trago saliva audiblemente y luego te volteo a ver algo nervioso.

"B-Bien, sigamos haciendo esto algunas veces más, hasta que lo domines bien" Dijo Jack algo tartamudo. Se escuchaba como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta, pero mejor lo olvidaste y te concentraste en patinar.

* * *

**Y como siempre, no cheque ortgrafia QAQ (la corredera no me deja!) asi que ya saben, si enscuentran algo, LO MAS MINIMO, les agradeceria que me lo dijeran~**

**Se que es muy corto QAQ, asi que perdonar UnU**

**Eso es todo por hoy!** **Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda QnQ**

**Bai Bai~!**


	6. Chapter 6 -Caballo Negro-

**HOLAS!**

**Primerito que nada! Cambie mi forma de escribir *0*. En vez de poner estas cositaas -(/) para escribir por ejempo: tu nombre, color de ojos etc ect... Pondre estas cositas-(Nombre), (Color de ojos). Es mas facil para todas que memorizarse esas clavesitas o yo que se.  
**

**BUENO AHORA SI ESTOY APURADA ASI QUE A CONTESTAR REVIEW! :D**

** .frost:**

**Creeme te entiendo! Yo tambien paresco tonta leyendo fics camino al colegio XD y que bonito se siente que alguien se tome el tiempo en las mañanitas para leer mi fic *w*, Perdonar si te dejo en ridiculo haciendote hacer caritas raritas QAQ asdfghjkl, Que bueno! me alegra muchisisisisimo uvuGraciaaaaas! :,D**

**(FIEL LECTORA! por alguna razon tu nombre nunca se me aparece completo a la hora de subir el capi, me eh dado cuenta :,c perdonar)**

**Nessa Frost:**

**Sii! asdfghjkl, Denada :,D, me alegra taaantooou QwQ**

**Sipi! y aqui te lo dejo ;D, muchas gracias enserio :,)**

**Okay! Otra galletita! *le da su galletita* nunca se acaban uvu**

**Adiosito!**

**BUENO QUE MIS PAPAS ME COMEN VIVA PARA IRME A DORMIR**

**Disfruten owo**

* * *

"¡J-Jack, me-me voy a caer!" Después de un rato de practicar junto con el joven guardián, Jack había decidido soltarte para que anduvieras sola por un momento. Pudiste avanzar unos centímetros sin errores, pero habías perdido el equilibrio y ahora estabas tambaleándote, sacudiendo los brazos en círculos para tomar equilibrio, con tu pierna izquierda despegada del suelo mientras luchabas por mantener el quilibrio con la derecha que te mantenia en pie, a la vez que le gritabas a Jack que te ayudara.

"¡Equilibrio (Nombre), equilibrio!" Gritaba Jack desde el otro extremo del lago congelado, lanzando pequeñas risas.

"¡Eso-Eso intento!" Giraste sinceramente enfadada, Jack solo estaba allí parado, riéndose de la forma en que te tambaleabas, ¿y si te caías?, te darías un buen golpe y Jack estaba bastante lejos como para intentar atraparte.

Afortunadamente lograste tomar algo de equilibrio y poner ambos pies en el hielo, suspiraste y cerraste los ojos, intentando concentrarte para dar un paso sin que te calleras. Cuando en eso, escuchaste un crujido de una rama, volteaste a ver a Jack para ver si él había ocasionado el sonido, pero él se encontraba sentado en la nieve, mirándote atentamente.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto el muchacho.

"¿No escuchaste...?...nada, nada" 'Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación' pensaste.

Otro crujido proveniente de entre los árboles que los rodeaban, te saco de tus pensamientos. Jack parecía no escuchar nada, porque seguía sentando sin quitarte los ojos de encima.

"Jack hay algo extraño" Dijiste intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caerte.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto alzando la vista a tus ojos (color de ojos).

"Escucho algo allá, en los arboles"

Jack alzo una ceja y miro hacia el bosque. "Yo no eh escuchado nada." Dijo volteándote a ver de nuevo.

"Pues yo sí, y dos veces"

El joven te miro extrañado y luego hacia los arboles. "Iré a investigar" Se paro y sacudió la nieve de sus pantalones, luego volteo a verte y sonrió de una manera burlona. "Intenta no caerte en mi ausencia"

"¡No, Jack, espera, no me deje-!"Una briza te interrumpió, era Jack que se había lanzado hacia el aire y había producido un fuerte viento.

Suspiraste y miraste hacia tus pies, temblaban del esfuerzo por mantenerte en pie. En eso, sentiste que alguien te observaba, miraste hacia los arboles, al principio no viste nada extraño, pero después de ver más atentamente, notaste que algo te observaba desde atrás de un árbol.

"¿J-Jack?" Dijiste nerviosa y asustada. Pero no podía ser Jack, los ojos de lo que sea que te estaba viendo eran dorados, no azules como los de él. Empezaste a mirar mejor a la criatura, era como una especie de caballo, pero era completamente negro, y su cuerpo era como... ¿arena? De inmediato Pitch se te vino a la mente, pero no podía ser él, Pitch no tenía ese aspecto de caballo.

Luchabas ferozmente contra tus ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero estabas consciente de que si gritabas podrías alterar a la criatura y si intentabas correr caerías al frio hielo. Te mantenías inmóvil, con la respiración alterada, manteniendo tus ojos (color de ojos) con los ojos dorados de la criatura. En un parpadeo, la criatura se volvió polvo, lanzaste un suspiro de alivio y relajaste los músculos. 'Ojala Jack no tarde mas' Pensaste aun con miedo de que ese extraño caballo regresara.

De repente, viste como una bola de arena negra pasaba volando sobre tus pies, esto te hiso perder equilibrio y empezar a balancearte fuertemente adelante y atrás, la arena voló de nuevo hacia ti , pero esta vez te dio un gran golpe en la espalda, haciendo que salieras disparada hacia adelante, cayendo fuertemente contra el hielo.

Lanzaste un gemido de dolor y te llevaste la mano a la frente, cuando la removiste viste tu mano ligeramente manchada de sangre. Al verla te asustaste, no soportabas la sangre, desde el accidente de tu padre, jamás pudiste volver a soportarla. Estuviste a punto de gritar el nombre de Jack, cuando escuchaste un crujido. Tus ojos se abrieron en shock y de inmediato miraste hacia el suelo, el hielo se estaba rompiendo.

"¡Jack!" Gritaste lo más fuerte que pudiste. Estabas por dar otro grito, cuando notaste que el caballo negro que habías visto anteriormente, se había parado justo frente a ti. Aguantaste la respiración y te mantuviste inmóvil, con miedo a que si movías un musculo, el caballo haría algo que lamentarías luego. Sus ojos dorados se mantenían en los tuyos, penetrándolos lentamente, como si fueran una ventana abierta hacia tu alma, revelando cada gota de miedo que sentías en ese momento.

En un segundo, el caballo lanzo un fuerte relincho y se paro en sus dos patas traseras, haciendo que las dos delanteras se alzaran justo sobre ti. Te cubriste el rostro con los brazos y lanzaste un grito ahogado.

Las pesuñas en vez de caer fuertemente contra ti, cayeron contra el hielo, haciendo que se escuchara otro fuerte crujido. El suelo estaba en su límite, un golpe más y caerías. Miraste hacia el hielo y de nuevo al extraño caballo. Se alzó una vez más, mientras tú lo único que hacías era mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada se suplica y susurrando tus últimas palabras.

El caballo dejo caer sus pesuñas, cerraste los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento en el que caerías, esperando a sentir el agua helada rodeándote, esperando a dejar de respirar gracias a una probable hipotermia* que te daría al momento de caer al agua helada.

El momento nunca llego.

En vez de escuchar el hielo crujir bajo tus piernas, escuchaste una voz gritando un desgarrador "¡NO!" y otro relinchado proveniente del caballo. En menos de un segundo, sentiste como unos largos brazos te rodeaban en cuello y te hacían salir disparada hacia la nieve, provocando que calleras sobre ella boca arriba. Abriste los ojos lentamente y lo único que alcanzaste a ver fue unos mechones de pelo blanco sobre tus ojos. De inmediato supiste quien estaba sobre ti.

"¿J-Jack?" Dijiste en un gemido adolorido. El peli-blanco al escuchar tu voz adolorida y ronca, se separo rápidamente, sentándose de rodillas en la nieve frente a ti. Te levantaste, recargando el peso de tu espalda en tus brazos, con tus piernas estiradas hacia el frente, recostadas sobre la nieve.

Sus ojos se posaron en la herida de tu frente. Notaste como sus ojos azules se abrían en shock y se ponían vidriosos. Intento decir algo pero lo único que saco fueron unos suspiros, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero no lograra que nada saliera de su garganta. "...Estas herida..." Susurro.

Sonreíste tontamente y le diste una mirada reconfortante. "Es solo un raspón Jack, está bien"

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, Jack miraba hacia el suelo y tu lo mirabas a él. No podías ver su expresión, pero de alguna maneras sabias que no estaba sonriendo.

"...Yo..." Dijo Jack casi en susurro, sacándote de tus pensamientos. "N-Nunca aprendo..." Notaste como apretaba sus puños y tensaba sus músculos. "Maldita sea..." Maldijo alzando su voz, haciéndote retroceder un poco. "¡Lo eh vuelto a hacer!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el suelo con su puño, increíblemente fuerte. Esto te asusto y te hiso pegar un salto hacia atrás.

"Eh vuelto a poner a alguien en peligro" Dijo como tratando de contenerse para no seguir gritando, la voz se le cortaba y parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. "¡Soy un idiota!" Grito parándose rápidamente en sus pies y tomando fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos.

"¡Jack, Jack!" Rápidamente te quitaste los patines, parándote junto a él, con tus pies congelándose en la nieve, ya que solo los cubrían un par de calcetines, el dolor cada vez se volvia mas intesnto, pero podrias soportar el frio en tus pies por un buen rato. Lo miraste más de cerca y te diste cuenta que se estaba jalando ligeramente el cabello, como intentando sacar toda su fruía atreves de eso.

"¡Vamos, no hagas eso!" Te acercaste a él, quitándole las manos de su cabello y sosteniéndolas fuertemente con las tuyas. Jack que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los abrió para ver tu mirada de preocupación.

"Cuéntame, ¿que sucede...?" Lentamente bajaste sus manos a sus costados y las soltaste, temiendo que las volviera a subir hasta su cabeza y tirarse del cabello una vez más. Jack abrió la boca para hablar, pero se arrepintió y la cerró.

"Vamos..." Lo miraste a los ojos."Puedes contarme" Dijiste en un tono reconfortante. Jack te miro directo a tus ojos (color de ojos), suspiro y te dedico una pequeña media sonrisa, aun conservando su expresión de tristeza, luego bajo su mirada al suelo.

"Pues...yo, antes de ser Jack Frost, era un muchacho común y corriente como tú, tenía una familia, y a una hermana. Un día, mi hermanita me pidió que fuéramos a patinar a un lago algo lejano de nuestra casa, me pareció gran idea así que fuimos. Todo estaba perfecto, estábamos pasando un gran rato..." Paro para sonreír levemente, recordando el momento, pero casi de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció, y su expresión se torno fría, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse más y perdieron su tan peculiar brillo. "Hasta que..." Apretó sus puños, de tal manera que escuchaste como tronaban sus nudillos. "Mi hermanita patino sobre un trozo fino de hielo, y...el hielo comenzó a quebrarse..." Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, como queriendo retener las lagrimas. "A-Afortunadamente logre removerl a de ahí, con esto" Dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos y alzando su cayado para que lo vieras. "Pero, al final, yo termine en el lugar donde ella estaba, en esa parte fina de el hielo, así que...el hielo crujió bajo mis pies...y yo caí al agua helada"

Al escuchar esto, sacaste un pequeño grito de sorpresa, cubriéndote tu boca con tus manos, Jack te miro y sonrió al ver tu expresión, como si estuvieras viendo una película de suspenso.

"Estoy muy agradecido de haber sido yo el que cayera al agua en vez de ella...pero ¿sabes?" Su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro. "La extraño mucho...no hay día que no la recuerde" Rápidamente volvió su vista hacia ti. "Y ahora te puse en peligro a ti, justamente como lo hice con ella"

"Pero, estoy bien, si no fuera por ti-"Empezaste a hablar.

"No, (Nombre), ¡Pudiste haber caído!, ¿y si no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar tus gritos?, ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo-?"

"¡Pero lo hiciste!" Esta vez fuiste tú la que lo interrumpió. "Nos salvaste, tanto a mí como a tu hermana" Dijiste acercándote más a su rostro y viéndolo directamente a sus ojos azules. "Todo gracias a ti." Sonreíste dulcemente, realmente agradecida.

Esto dejo callado al peli-blanco, solamente mirándote a tus ojos y tú mirando a los de él.

Después de un buen rato de silencio, finalmente, el primero en romper el silencio fue Jack. "Gracias" Susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tú igualmente sonreíste. "De nada Jack" Y antes de que pudieras hacer algo mas, Jack te rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y te atrajo hacia él, hundiendo su cara en tu cuello, inhalando tu delicioso aroma, haciendo que este se relajara y cerrara sus ojos. Por un momento te quedaste helada ante aquello, pero rápidamente aflojaste los músculos y le regresaste el abrazo, cerrando tus ojos y disfrutando del agradable aroma de Jack, que tanto te gustaba.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, sentiste un intenso dolor en tus pies, haciéndote lanzar un pequeño quejido de dolor, tus pies empezaban a doler fuertemente gracias al frio. Jack se percato de esto y te separo de él, bajando su vista hacia tus pies.

"¿Gatitos?" Señalo tus calcetines con un peculiar diseño de gatitos. "Que tierno" Dijo en un tono burlón.

"¿Qué? Me gustan los gatitos" Inflaste ligeramente tus mejillas y frunciste el ceño. Jack rio y te pico una mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice, haciendo que se desinflara.

"Vamos por tus zapatos, niña calcetas de gatitos" Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el tronco donde se encontraban tu zapatos.

"Está bien señor pies de muerto" Dijiste imitando su tono de voz. Esto les saco unas carcajadas a los dos.

Después de ponerte tus zapatos, Jack te subió a su espalda y empezó a volar hacia dirección de tu casa.

"Ah, (Nombre) acuérdate lo de ir a rentar las piliculas" Dijo volteándote a ver de reojo.

"Películas" Lo corregiste. "Tienes razón, por poco y se me olvidaba"

Jack sonrió. "Me dijiste que te recordara, ¿en donde es?"

Después de señalar algunas calles y explicarle a Jack por dónde ir, se encaminaron hacia la tienda donde rentarían sus películas.

* * *

**Hipotermia: Clínicamente se define hipotermia cuando la temperatura corporal desciende por debajo de los 35ºC. Si hace mucho frío, la temperatura corporal desciende bruscamente: una caída de sólo 2 °C (3,6 °F) puede entorpecer el habla y el afectado comienza a amodorrarse. Si la temperatura desciende aún más, el afectado puede perder la consciencia e incluso morir.**

**Gracias Wikipedia y .net por las definiciones owo**


	7. Chapter 7 -Renta de Peliculas-

**WOOOOW WOOOOW, TRANQUILOS NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR! QAQ**

**Perdonen muchisisisisisiiiisimo la tardansa! Eh tenido mucho problemas tanto familiares como escolares, bloqueandome la inspiracion y quitandome el tiempo para escribir, porfavor entender y perdonar.**

**PARA COMPENZARLOS! *saca una charola llena de Brownies* LES HICE UNOS DELICIOSOS BROWNIES *v* Ojala y les guste! Pidan el suyo en reviews! owo**

**Estavez no podre contestar reviews! QAQ estoy super apurada (Ademas quiero ver "Como entrenar a tu Dragon" esta misma noche ;n;)**

**Contestare TOOODOS los reviews en el prox capi.**

**Bye Bye! nvn**

* * *

Abrieron la puerta de la tienda y se escucho el sonido de una campanilla, avisando que habían llegado clientes. Entraron y algunas personas voltearon a verlos pero rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos.

"¿Qué tipo de película te gustaría ver?" Preguntaste empezando a caminar entre los estantes llenos de películas, con Jack siguiéndote junto.

"¿Tipo de película?" Pregunto curioso Frost.

"Si, hay varios tipos de películas, como..." Hiciste una pequeña pausa para pensar. "Terror, comedia, suspenso, drama, sobrenatural, también hay otras como: comedia-romántica, o romántica-drama" Explicaste.

"Genial" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro, había muchas opciones. "¿Que tal una de Terror?" Pregunto y empezó a caminar hacia la sección de películas de terror, tu lo seguiste rápidamente por detrás.

"¿T-Terror?" Dijiste volteando lentamente hacia Jack. "¿No se te antoja una comedia?" Sonreíste tontamente.

"Podemos llevar las dos ¿no?, ¿o qué...?" Jack sonrió malvadamente y se acerco más hacia ti. "¿Te dan miedo las de Terror?"

Abriste grande los ojos y sentiste como una gota de sudor bajaba por tu mejilla, pero rápidamente sonreíste y te empezaste a reír nerviosamente. "M-Miedo" Hiciste un sonido como 'pffft' con tus labios. "¡C-Claro que no!, de h-hecho, yo veo películas de terror todo el tiempo" Sonreíste, dándole a Jack una mirada de superioridad, aun que en realidad no te veías muy segura que digamos.

"Aja..." Alzo una ceja y sonrió burlonamente. "¿Entonces por qué no llevamos esta?" Alzo una película del estante. Te acercaste más hacia ella para leer el titulo, decía: 'Actividad Paranormal 4'. Al principio te estremeciste, cuando tú y Lizzy aun eran amigas, ella te había contado que había visto esa película y que honestamente, mataba de miedo. Miraste a Jack y notaste que te miraba atentamente con su misma sonrisa burlona. Rápidamente retomaste la compostura y sonreíste.

"¡Claro!, de todas maneras, estaba pensando en rentarla" Dijiste caminando hacia la sección de comedias-románticas. "Pero también llevemos esta" Tomaste una al azar y te dirigiste hacia la caja, donde pagarían, Jack siguiéndote de cerca.

"Llevaremos estas por favor" Le diste las películas al trabajador, y te diste cuenta que te miraba extrañado.

"¿Llevaremos?" El trabajador miro por encima de su hombro derecho e izquierdo, pero no había nadie que pareciera estar acompañándote. "Pero...usted se encuentra sola..., olvide lo que dije"

Levantaste las cejas y miraste como el trabajador con expresión confundida tomaba las películas y checaba sus precios. Te dijo la cantidad de dinero que tenias que pagar, así que se la diste, y sin más ni menos empezaste a caminar hacia la salida. Sentías como alguien te seguía con la mirada, así que miraste por encima de tu hombro y te percataste que el que te miraba era el mismo trabajador de hace unos segundos, aun te miraba con esa expresión de confusión. Te olvidaste de ello y saliste de la tienda junto con Jack.

Apenas salieron de la tienda, Jack empezó a reírse a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estomago fuertemente y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Que es tan divertido?" Preguntaste viendo como el oji-azul se removía unas lágrimas de los ojos.

"E-E-Es que ese pobre chico, se veía tan tonto buscando a alguien que estuviera contigo, y yo justamente estaba ahí junto a ti, y no se dio cuenta" Jack volvió a reírse pero no tan fuertemente esta vez.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Obviamente ese tipo no creía en mi, así que no me vio junto a ti, y cuando tu dijiste 'Llevaremos', como si estuvieras acompañada, el no entendió, ya que no me veía ahí, solamente a ti, sola, sin ninguna compañía"

Torciste los labios ligeramente, tratando de procesar bien la información, hasta que finalmente entendiste.

"Oh genial, yo soy la que quedo como una loca, diciendo que estaba acompañada cuando, para él, estaba sola"

Jack volvió a reír, y tú no pudiste evitarlo, así que también comenzaste a reír con él, recordando la cara del pobre muchacho de la tienda.

Llegaron a tu casa, lanzaste la bolsa de plástico con las películas dentro al sillón de la sala y subiste las escaleras de tu cuarto. Escuchaste pasos detrás de ti, y cuando te diste vuelta viste a Jack siguiéndote hacia tu habitación.

"Umm, Jack, me voy a cambiar de ropa" Dijiste algo incomoda.

Jack se metió una mano al bolsillo de su sudadera. "¿Y?" Pregunto inexpresivo. Frunciste el ceño y miraste a Jack algo molesta por su respuesta.

Después de unos segundos, Jack entendió la situación y abrió grande los ojos. "¡Ahhh, claro!, te vas a cambiar de ropa...ohm, creo que entonces te esperare aquí abajo" Con expresión nerviosa, Jack bajo las escaleras rápidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Reíste y finalmente subiste a tu habitación. Abriste la puerta de tu cuarto, la única luz que lo iluminaba era la luz de la luna que se asomaba por tu ventana. Sonreíste y entraste, búscate el botón para encender la luz, pero al final decidiste que dejarías que la luna fuera tu única luz esta noche.

Te quitaste todas las prendas, quedándote únicamente en tu ropa interior, que consistía en un simple bra y unos panties*.

Por alguna razón te quedaste ahí para, en medio de tu recamara, sosteniendo tu blusa que recién te habías quitado. Miraste en dirección a tu cama, por alguna razón se veía tan cómoda esta noche. Sin pensarlo más, dejaste tirada la blusa en el suelo y caminaste hacia tu cama. Te lanzaste sobre ella y te hundiste en tus sabanas. Sonreíste y te acurrucaste un poco más, se sentía bastante agradable, definitivamente lo harías mas amenudeo, de alguna manera era relajante.

"¡(Nombre)!, ¿sigues viva?" Escuchaste a Jack gritando desde abajo, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

"¡S-Si, ya voy!" Rápidamente te paraste de tu cama y te pusiste tu pijama. Tomaste un coletero en camino a la puerta. Mientras bajabas las escaleras, te ibas haciendo una coleta de caballo alta, mientras que con la boca sostenías el coletero.

"¿Cual veremos primero?" Preguntaste tomando el coletero de tu boca y finalmente amarrando tu coleta.

"La de terror" Contesto Jack mirando por encima del hombro mientras se estiraba en el sofá y subía sus desnudos pies sobre él.

Te pusiste algo nerviosa. "A-Amm, ¡c-claro!, yo también q-quería ver esa primero" Miraste a Jack y viste su mirada penetrante, como queriendo obligarte a que admitieras que estabas muerta de miedo, cuando tu obviamente no lo estabas ¿verdad? Le intentase sostener la mirada pero no lo lograste por mucho tiempo, así que optaste por mirar hacia otro lado.

"¡Solo pon la película!" Jack rio y se paro del sillón con la película en mano, luego camino hacia a ti.

Sentiste una fría respiración en tu mejilla, así que volteaste hacia el frente, encontrándote con el rostro de Jack a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del tuyo. Te sonrojaste furiosamente y abriste grandes los ojos. Jack no movió ni un musculo y el color de su rostro se mantenía del mismo tono pálido que poseía, solamente se mantenía mirándote a los ojos, profundamente. Parpadeaste un par de veces y tragaste saliva mientras retrocedías un paso del peli-blanco, pero el volvió a acercase a ti, haciendo que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran. Apenas sentiste el contacto frio de su nariz con la tuya, cerraste los ojos por un segundo, sintiendo como un cosquilleo subía por tu nariz y rápidamente se expandía hacia el resto de tu cuerpo, poniéndote la piel de gallina.

El silencio y tal cercanía eran bastante incómodos, así que optaste por hablar. "¿J-Jack?...u-ummm..." Pensabas decir más, pero fue lo único que lograste decir.

"Admítelo"

Escucharlo finalmente hablar hiso que pegaras un pequeño brinco y lo miraras a los ojos. "¿A-Admitir q-que?"

"Que tienes miedo" Dijo acercándose aun mas a ti, haciendo que sus narices se aplastaran ligeramente una contra la otra.

"¿D-De qué-?"

"De la película" Te interrumpió

Lo miraste por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, tu mente no procesaba bien en este momento, en lo que estabas concentrada era en su tacto contra en tuyo.

"S-Si..." Dijiste sin pensar.

"¡Lo sabia!" Grito el joven guardián, pegando un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que te sorprendieras y te quedaras inmóvil.

"Ya sé cómo sacarte la verdad" Dijo Jack en un tono algo seductor mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y se volvía a recostar en el. "Ahora ven aquí y pon esta...pe... ¡película!" Te miro por encima del hombro, continuabas inmóvil. "Yo no sé cómo ponerla"

Parpadeaste un par de veces y finalmente te moviste, te llevaste las manos a las mejillas y las sentiste tibias. Lanzaste un pequeño gruñido y con expresión enojada caminaste hacia Jack, para luego lanzarle un golpe en el hombro.

"¡Auch!, ¿y eso porque rayos fue?" Dijo el oji-azul mientras llevaba su mano al lugar donde recién le habías golpeado y se lo sobaba.

"¡Eres un...Eres un idiota!" Gritaste, aun sintiendo tus mejillas tibias y sonrojadas.

"Oh vamos, admite que te gusto" Sonrió seductoramente con una pisca juguetona, tú te sonrojaste aun mas y le volviste a lanzar otro golpe en el mismo lugar.

"¡Cállate!" Gritaste a la vez que le arrebatabas la película de sus manos y te dirigirás a introducirla en tu DVD, escuchando como Jack sacaba otro '¡Auch!'

* * *

**XD ¿Jack es un pervertido no? jajajajajajaja, y eso no es nada, YA VERAN LO QUE VIENE DESPUES! *0***

**BROWNIES GRATIS PARA LOS QUE DEJEN REVIEW *w***


	8. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE (No capitulo)

**LAMENTO DESPECIONARLAS PERO ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO *va a llorar a un rincon***

**Haber...esto es mas bien una nota de disculpas TT,TT Ya que no eh actualizado en muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo! Y en verdad espero que no se olviden de mi historia gracias a mi ausencia :,C**

**Las razones de esto son las MISMAS, escuela, problemas en casa/escuela, bloqueo mental, falta de tiempo etc etc...**

**De nuevo lo lamento tanto! Hoy minimo pude a avanzar a escribir un poco del siguiente capitulo, y espero poder subirlo mañana o pasado (si no en este fin de semana que entra)**

**Bueno, ya no les quito mas de su tiempo ;n; Espero me comprendan y tengan paciencia :C**

**Bye Bye :(**


	9. Chapter 8 -¿Quien es Pitch Black?-

***sale del interior de un lago cogelado* ESTOY VIVAAAA *le lanzan un zapato y le golpea en la cabeza***

**PERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPE RDONPERDOOOOOON! ;/n/; enserio perdooon!**

**Como ya les eh dicho MILES de veces, tengo problemas y blah blah!, Y ademas ya se que en el anuncio que di dije que actualizaria el pasado fin de semana, ¿pero adivinen que? SE ME OLVIDO QUE COMENSABA EXAMENES FINALES *se azota contra el teclado* gomenasaiii (perdooon)**

**De hecho, deberia estar estudiando para civica y etica (PERO MEEEH, NUNCA ESTUDIO PARA ESA MATERIA Y SALGO BIEN EN EL EXAMEN ;D) **

**Bueno, todavia me queda una semana de examenes, asi que no actualizare pronto (pero si de repente actualizo es por que mie hice un espacio C:) PEROOO, ya vienen vacaciones! *baila en harlem shake* Me la voy a pasar escribiendo, jugando xbox, tragando, y escribiendo :,D (sip, yo siempre haciendo cosas productivas...)**

**BUENO! A CONTESTAR REVIEWS Y A REPARTIR BROWNIES!**

_**Mafy-Snowflake:**_

**Si actualize, thanks god *A* I love you, okno...**

**Que bueno wacha :), si LO LEERE!**

_** .frost:**_

**asdfghjkl, no te dire-eh~! (bueno aqui tienes el sig capi para saber que sigue XD) denada uvu, perdooon D: QUE SE PUDRAN TODOS ESOS QUE SE BURLAN! jejejejeje aqui tienes tu brownie n/n *le da su brownie***

_**KarencitaFrost300:**_

**AQUI TIENES TU BROWNIE! *se lo lanza* okno *le da otro en la mano* perdun~ jeje, Que bueno que te guste Q/A/Q Me alegra mucho, corre mija corre que se te va el tiempo! XD**

_**Infinity Dark :**_

**Oki! *le da su brownie~* Que bien! :D sii, es un pillo pervertidon (?) mejejejeje~**

**Que bueno, me alegra mi corazoncito chamuscado ;/v/; Gracias~**

_**The Mystery Girl 245:**_

**Nyaw, que linda! :,D**

**Sii, es un pervertido XD**

**Que bueno por que aqui te lo dejo! :D**

_**Lety:**_

**Aqui puedes ver que sucede despues *w***

_**ariana-horadeaventura:**_

**Sipi :3**

_**damelifrost :**_

**PORFIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR! Espero y te guste :3**

_**Ahome Dragonfly:**_

**Siii, perdon, que bueno que entiendas y hayas esperado :,) aqui te dejo el sig capi**

_**Mel-Frost:**_

***se tira al suelo y rueda con ella* lo se! lo se! perdonar! *cara de perrito***

**Pero aqui porfin te dejo el sig capi TTwTT**

_**MinaLiL:**_

**Gomenasai! ;/; Ya se como se siente eso! y de nuevo gomene! n pero aqui te dejo el sig capitulooo :D YAAAY NUEVA SEGUIDORA QvQ *la abraza y salta con ella***

**YA ESTA! :D **

**Ah antes que nada, les recomiendo buscar en youtube: '****_Most Heartful OSTs Ever' para ecuchar mientras leen! enserio hay musica muy bella para todo tipo de ambiente en la historia *v* Me la pase escuchando de esas mientras escribia_**

**BOENO, YA LAS DEJO LEER EN PAZ**

**Bye Bye!**

* * *

Terminaron de ver la película de terror, Jack la disfruto, en cambio tú te la habías pasado abrazada de la almohada, y cada vez que había una escena que te hacía saltar de un susto escondías tu rostro en la almohada. Después de un rato, también habían terminado la otra película, y en esa se la habían pasado riendo y riendo.

"Bueno, no estuvo mal, ¿o si (Nomb-)"? Jack paro de hablar al notar que te habías quedado dormida, recargada en el respaldo del sillón, aun abrazando la almohada y con la cabeza apoyada en tu hombro. Respirabas relajadamente y tus ojos estaban cerrados, con tus pestañas suavemente cayendo sobre ellos. Tu boca permanecía cerrada y aun conservabas ese pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas. Jack salió del trance en el que lo habías metido y parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo como su cara se había tornado tibia de repente.

Se llevo las manos a las mejillas y se sorprendió al sentirlas más tibias de lo que nunca habían estado. Nunca le había pasado eso, y la verdad estaba algo asustado. Respiro hondo y lentamente volvió a mirarte, solo para sentir como inmediatamente su corazón pegaba un brinco, latía a mayor velocidad y una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Noto como un mechón de tu cabello caía delicadamente por encima de tu rostro. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acerco mas a ti y con su mano cuidadosamente tomo el suave mechón de tu cabello entre sus dedos, con algo de miedo de que si lo hacía con brusquedad este fuera a romperse en mil pedazos, después lentamente lo coloco detrás de tu oreja. Te veías realmente bella.

Repentinamente, te moviste un poco y esto hiso que Jack saliera de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar

"Agh" Dijo Jack "¿Qué rayos me sucede?" Murmuraste un par de cosas antes de volver a quedarte profundamente dormida, Jack respiro hondo y se auto-calmo. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarte a tu cama para que pudieras seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

Suave y cuidadosamente Jack te coloco sobre tu cama, para luego arroparte con tus sabanas. Te miro por unos segundos más y luego se dirigió al sillón de junto a tu ventana sentándose en el, mientras recargaba su callado en la pared. Levanto su mirada a la Luna, posando sus bellos ojos azules sobre esta.

"¿Cuando sabré por que fui elegido para ella?" Pregunto inconscientemente al Hombre de la Luna.

No obtuvo respuesta. "¿Y cuál es su problema exactamente, en que se supone que la debo ayudar?" De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro y se acostó en el sillón, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

Justo cuando el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de Jack, el sonido de algo arenoso hiso que despertara y volteara a verte. Era arena negra, flotando sobre tu cabeza.

Abriste tus ojos lentamente y al darte cuenta en donde te encontrabas sonreíste alegremente. Te levantaste del suelo cubierto de nieve y te sacudiste un poco la ropa para remover la nieve que había quedado en ella.

Escuchaste unos pasos detrás de ti y volviste a sonreír. "¡Pitch!" Gritaste mientras dabas la vuelta para encontrarte con sus –honestamente- bellos ojos dorados, pero no fue así, te encontraste con tus ojos favoritos, los hermosos ojos azules de Jack. "Jack" Susurraste para ti misma.

Jack sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia ti, con los brazos extendidos a sus costados, con el propósito de rodearte con ellos. Inconscientemente comenzaste a caminar hacia el también, pero luego recordaste lo que sucedería, y justamente eso paso. De repente la expresión de Jack cambio completamente, era algo así como enojo y odio. Dejo caer sus brazos y se dio la vuelta dándote la espalda, luego empezó a alejarse. Por alguna razón, esto te dolió más que en las últimas pesadillas anteriores, temblabas y notaste como una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de tu ojo. Bajaste la mirada y te rodeaste con los brazos, luego tomaste una gran bocanada de aire.

'Recuerda (Nombre), es solo una pesadilla' Apretaste los ojos con fuerza 'Jack nunca te dejaría... ¿verdad?' Sentiste como la arena negra te empezaba a rodear los tobillos, dirigiste tu mirada hacia esta y sonreíste, recordando a Pitch. Cerraste tus ojos y dejaste que la arena te rodeara, un mantenías esa bella sonrisa tuya en tus labios.

"(Nombre)" Escuchaste como un eco. Abriste tus ojos y te levantaste del suelo negro. "Pitch, ¿donde estas?" Preguntaste mientras buscabas con la mirada sus ojos dorados en la oscuridad.

"Atrás de ti" Susurro en tu oído. Pegaste un salto de sorpresa ante tal sensación y te diste la vuelta.

"¡Ahí estas!" Dijiste con una gran sonrisa mientras abrías tus brazos y lo envolvías en un abrazo. Sentiste como el cuerpo de Pitch se congelaba y estremecía. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaste a la vez que te separabas de él.

"N-Nada, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico..." Dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su nuca y se rascaba nerviosamente.

"Tranquilo" Lo miraste a los ojos "Ni yo estoy acostumbrada" Dijiste con una risilla nerviosa al final.

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato, de vez en cuando Pitch sonreía, tú a veces hasta reías. Simplemente, disfrutaban la compañía del uno al otro como lo habían prometido. De alguna manera llegaste al tema de la música, esto pareció llamarle la atención a Pitch. "Me relaja" Comentaste. "Y ayuda mucho en los momentos más difíciles" Agregaste. Pitch quería saber más, así que le nombraste algunos nombres de tus bandas y canciones favoritas.

"Me pregunto..." Pusiste expresión pensativa, sacando ligeramente en labio inferior y mirando hacia arriba "¿se podrá traer un reproductor de música a un sueño?"

Pitch rio "No lo creo..." Luego sonrió "Pero podrías cantarme una de esas canciones que mencionaste"

De inmediato dirigiste tu mirada hacia él, mientras te sonrojabas y abrías los ojos más grandes. "¡No, no, no!" Dijiste mientras agitabas tus manos de lado a lado en frente tuyo. "¡Y-Yo no canto!"

"¡Oh, claro que cantas!" Te señalo tus labios "Digo, con esa linda voz tuya has de tener muy buena voz en el canto" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿¡Te estás burlando de mi!?"

"Nah..." Dijo en un tono sarcástico. Frunciste el ceño e inflaste ligeramente tus mejillas. "Jamás me burlaría de alguien como tú" Acerco sus manos a tus mejillas y te las pellizcó, estirándolas a los costados. "¡Mírate! Quien se burlaría de semejante cosita como tú"

Te sonrojaste un poco y después removiste sus manos de tus mejillas "¡Pitch Black, tengo la ligera sospecha de que si te estás burlando de mi!"

Pitch rio y te revoloteo el cabello "Pequeña torpe" Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Abriste la boca para contestarle pero luego suspiraste y sonreíste, rindiéndote ante sus burlas.

"... (Nombre)" Su tono frio de voz te llamo la atención, luego notaste su expresión de seriedad "Tengo algo importante que decirte" Parpadeaste un par de veces ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

Guardaste silencio y asentiste, dándole a saber que querías que continuara. "Veras..." Pitch estaba a punto de continuar cuando una enorme bola dorada lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo que Pitch saliera volando hacia atrás y cayera boca arriba sobre el suelo.

"¡Pitch!" Gritaste en shock mientras te parabas y corrías rápidamente hacia él, arrodillándote a su lado. Pitch lanzo un gemido de dolor y lenta y temblorosamente se incorporo en el suelo.

"¿Q-Que rayos fue eso?" Dijo en un tono adolorido. Miraste hacia abajo y te encontraste con arena dorada esparcida por todo el suelo. "Arena dorada..." Murmuraste.

"¿Dorada?" Contesto Pitch rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para ver la misma arena que tu mirabas por todo el suelo.

"Maldito Sand-"Y antes de que pudiera continuar otra bola de arena dorada se estrello justo en su estomago, haciéndolo salir volando hacia atrás de nuevo.

"¡Pitch!" Volviste a gritar su nombre, y esta vez en vez de salir corriendo hacia él, te pusiste de pie justo frente a Pitch en una posición de batalla "¡Quien anda ahí!" Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Sin respuesta "¡Conteste ya!" Gritaste alzando aun más tu tono de voz.

"¡No funcionara!" Grito Pitch detrás de ti, ya en pie "Ellos quieren que despiertes"

"¿Ellos?" Preguntaste "¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?" Volviste a preguntar a la vez que te dabas la vuelta y corrías a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de su espalda y dejando que el brazo de el descansara en tus hombros, ya que le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie después de semejantes golpes.

"Ellos son-"De nuevo una bola de arena salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia ustedes, pero esta vez Pitch logro esquivarla, rodeándote con sus brazos en una manera protectora y lanzándose hacia un lado. "¡Tienes que despertar (Nombre)!"

"¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!" Dijiste mientras sacudías tu cabeza de lado a lado "¡No voy a dejarte aquí, 'ellos' te harán daño!" Sentiste como lagrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos.

"¡(Nombre)!" Grito Pitch llamándote la atención y sosteniéndote por los hombros. "¡Si despiertas todo acabara, las bolas de arena dejaran de dispararse y yo estaré a salvo!" No respondiste, tenias miedo de dejarlo ahí, de que lo que dijo no fuera cierto y el quedaría indefenso contra esas bolas de arena, de que la próxima vez que te adentraras a este sitio de oscuridad que tu y Pitch compartían en tu mente el ya no estaría aquí.

"Tienes que confiar..." Volvió a hablar Pitch, esto que dijo te llamo mucho la atención y te hiso mirarlo con tus ojos bien abiertos. "Confía,...Confía en mi"

Abriste tu boca para responder pero en eso una voz te interrumpió "¡(Nombre), (Nombre) despierta!"

'Jack' Pensaste de inmediato reconociendo la voz que te llamaba, su voz se escuchaba como un enorme eco por todo el lugar.

"Frost" La voz de Pitch te saco de tus pensamientos y volviste la mirada hacia él. Tenía fruncido el ceño y apretaba fuertemente sus dientes. De repente relajo su expresión y volvió a mirarte. "Despierta" Te dijo claro y firme. Asentiste lentamente y te alejaste del unos pasos. "Si, confiare en ti"

Cerraste tus ojos y empezaste a sentir como la arena dorada empezaba a rodearte de abajo hacia arriba. Abriste un ojo para darle una última mirada a Pitch antes de irte, pero ya era muy tarde, la arena te había cubierto completamente y todo se había tornado negro.

"¡(Nombre), (Nombre)!" Volviste a escuchar la voz de Jack, solo que esta vez se escuchaba más claramente –como si estuviera sobre tuyo- y no en eco.

Lentamente abriste tus ojos y viste al rostro de Jack sobre el tuyo.

"¡(Nombre) por fin!" Te incorporaste en la cama y miraste a Jack. "¿Q-Que sucede?" Dijiste en un tono algo molesto. "¿Por qué me despertaste?"

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla" Respondió Jack en un tono preocupado.

"¿P-pesadilla?"

"Si, llame a Sandman para que te despertara" Añadió Jack a la vez que señalaba algo delante de ti. Seguiste su dedo hasta ver a lo que apuntaba. Era un pequeño hombrecito de piel amarillenta y cabello dorado. Después de analizarlo bien, te diste cuenta de toda la arena dorada que se encontraba en el.

'Arena dorada' pensaste 'Como...la que ataco a Pitch'

"¡Ustedes fueron!" Preguntaste claramente enfadada.

"¿Nosotros qué?" Pregunto Jack confundido, mientras se sentaba enfrente de ti al borde de la cama.

"¿¡Como pudieron!?" Volviste a gritar. Jack parpadeo un par de veces algo confundido. Luego volteo a ver a Sandman y le sonrio. "Gracias por tu ayuda Sandy, yo me encargo de el resto"

Sandman asintió, y con un último vistazo hacia ti, salió volando por la ventana

"¡Hirieron a Pitch!" Dijiste apenas el hombrecito desapareció del alcance de tu vista

Jack entro en estado de shock al haber escuchado ese nombre. El peli-blanco se acerco más a ti. "¿(Nombre), de donde has sacado ese nombre?" Pregunto Jack con un tono de voz firme pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

"¿Acaso importa?" Preguntaste intentando no sonar muy grosera.

"Si" Dijo con expresión seria "Si, importa mucho" Jack te tomo por los hombros atrayéndote aun más hacia él. "¿De dónde sacaste el nombre 'Pitch'?" Esto iba en serio.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que contestaste-Tengo un amigo que se llama así..." Dijiste ya no tan segura de ti misma, Jack había demostrado lo importante que era esto, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿de casualidad sabes su apellido?"

Miraste hacia el otro lado "¿Para que quieres saber todo esto?"

"(Nombre)" Dijo en un tono frio

Lo volviste a mirar y suspiraste "Black, Pitch Black..."

Jack abrió grandes sus ojos y su respiración se acelero "¡¿De dónde lo conoces!?" Grito alterado y preocupado, apretando mas su agarre de tus hombros

"¿¡Porque te lo diría!?"

"¡(Nombre)!"

"¡Jack!"

Después de esto Jack se paró de la cama y se paso una mano por su blanca cabellera en estado de desesperación, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Paro de caminar justo frente a ti. "Esto es serio (Nombre)" Dijo golpeando la base de su cayado contra el suelo. "¿Tienes idea de quién es Pitch Black?"

Abriste la boca para responder pero luego de pensarlo mejor la cerraste. ¿Quién es Pitch Black?, podrías decir que era un espíritu atrapado entre los sueños y la realidad, un espirito que simplemente quería ser visto y amado, quería compañía...pero, eso era todo lo que sabias de él, en realidad no sabias nada, ni su vida pasada, ni quién era, ni que hiso para quedar en el estado en el que esta, ni qué tipo de persona fue o es en realidad.

Jack al ver que no tenias idea de quién era, se sentó al frente tuyo de la cama. "Te diré quien es Pitch Black y que intento hacerle a este mundo" Te asustaste un poco por lo que podría decir Jack, ya que su tono de voz era muy severo, decidido, con odio y rencor.

El oji-azul te lo explico todo. Como Pitch había intentado volver al mundo nada más y nada menos que puro miedo y oscuridad, como lucho contra él y los guardianes, como intento quitarles los bellos sueños a los niños del mundo y volverlos pesadillas, como había intentado desaparecer a los cuatro grandes: nada más y nada menos que Sandman, El conejo de pascua, El hada de los dientes y a Santa Claus.


	10. Chapter 9 -Todo estara bien-

**Ok Ok! Me apuro por que ya me tengo que ir! D:**

**¿Razon por la cual no subi Fic en toodas las vacaciones? Reprobe Matematicas y tube que estudiar para el examen tooodas las vacaciones (buena noticia es que lo pase de pansaso!) ! ;/,/; De verdad lo lamento! Siento que soy una autora infiel y que mi historia va perdiendo poco a poco a sus lectores! D,: asi que me esforzare aun mas! :,(**

**Este capitulo es muy corto, queria hacerlo mas largo pero no tengo tiempo como para alargarlo mas (aparte queria actializar hoy para que no se vea detenida mi historia y noten que estoy al tanto y preocupada de ella D:) **

**Pero les prometo que el sig capi sera mas largo! D:**

**Dios mi papá viene hacia aca y si me ve en la compu me aorcaaa! aai que contesto reviews en el prox capi! **

**Disfruten!**

**See ya! 3**

* * *

"No...No puedo creerlo" Susurraste atónita con lo que acababa de decir Jack.

"Pues créelo, es verdad, Pitch no es lo que tú crees" Aclaro Jack con el ceño fruncido.

"P-Pero..." Hundiste tu rostro en tus manos mientras recargabas tus codos sobre tu regazo "El...el es tan..." por unos segundos no dijiste nada, sin saber que decir "Me mintió..."

"Espera un minuto (Nombre)" Dijo Jack llamándote la atención y haciendo que levantaras el rostro. "¿Lo conoces?...quiero decir... ¿has estado con él, cara a cara?" Pregunto bruscamente.

Apartaste tus ojos de los suyos y miraste hacia tu regazo. "Si" Murmuraste, mientras recordabas el momento en el que lo conociste, una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba aparecer en tus labios, pero la tristeza que sentías ahora era mil veces mayor.

"¿Qué?" Dijo alterado, y en un tono algo enfadado –con Pitch claro está, no contigo- "¿Pero cómo?, ¿te ha hecho algo?, ¿te hirió?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿no te ah tocado ni un pelo o sí?, ¿te lastimo?, ¿estás bien?, (Nombre) tienes que..."

"Jack" Lo detuviste, su tono de voz se iba haciendo más y más alto con cada pregunta, y había empezado a respirar agitadamente. "No me ha hecho nada. De hecho..." Suspiraste tristemente al recordar los pocos pero buenos momentos que habías tenido con el "El...ha sido grandioso conmigo..." Sonreíste aun con esa esencia de tristeza en tu rostro "Un gran amigo" Susurraste queriendo evitar que Jack te escuchara.

Pero te escucho, y esto hiso que te volteara a ver rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos en shock. ¿Cómo rayos Pitch pudo llegar a ser tu amigo?, Después se le vino a la mente, ¿Qué tal si era una trampa e intentaba usarte?, el corazón de Jack se detuvo por un instante haciendo que se llevara la mano a su pecho y se estrujara su sudadera gracias al ligero dolor que sentía. "Usarla..." Susurro Jack para sí mismo, con miedo en su voz.

"¿Hmm?" Levantaste la mirada y viste su rostro, lleno de preocupación, luego notaste la manera en la que se sostenía el pecho, algo no estaba bien con el "¿Jack, que sucede?" Preguntaste preocupada. El joven guardián, parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a verte, luego se paró de la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo justo frente a ti, bajando un poco su rostro para nivelarlo con el tuyo y pudieras verlo directamente a los ojos. Luego se acerco a ti y puso sus frías manos sobre tus hombros.

"Escucha atenta (Nombre)" Empezó a hablar "Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho con Pitch y hablado con Pitch, como y donde se ven, que han hecho juntos, que te ha dicho y contado..." Paro de hablar unos segundos y se te quedo viendo directamente a los ojos de una manera penetrante "...Puede que estés en riesgo..."

Abriste los ojos en shock "¿Riesgo...de Pitch?"

"Si, seguro está tramando algo y tiene que ver contigo" Abriste la boca para hablar pero la cerraste cuando te diste cuenta de que Jack –aun sosteniéndote de los hombros- bajaba el rostro hacia al suelo y apretaba su agarre. "Si ese maldito llegara a hacerte algo, yo..." Apretó aun mas su agarre haciendo que esta vez de doliera ligeramente y te estremecieras un poco "...yo no...No me lo perdonaría" Su voz de un tono de preocupación y ligera tristeza había cambiado drásticamente a odio y furia.

"Jack" delicadamente tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y lo volviste a elevar a la altura del tuyo. "Todo va a estar bien" Sonreíste dulcemente "Voy a estar bien, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, todo estará bien ¿no?" Luego volviste a sonreír pero esta vez de una manera inocente en opinión de Jack.

El abrió grandes sus ojos azules y temblorosos, tus palabras le habían llegado muy a lo profundo de su corazón. Se quedaron viendo uno al otro de esta manera por unos minutos. De verdad te veías como un ángel en este momento; tu recamara no tenía ni una luz encendida, la única luz que iluminaba tu cuarto era la luz de la luna que entraba por tu ventana y que brillaba intensamente en tu piel, pareciera que la luna tenía el propósito de ilumarte única y solamente a ti.

De repente, Jack se estiro un poco acerco su rostro al tuyo, y rápidamente te planto un helado, suave y largo beso en la frente. Tomaste una pequeña bocanada de aire, te sonrojaste y abriste tus ojos en shock mientras que el oji-azul aun continuaba con sus labios suavemente presionados contra tu frente. Después de unos segundos Jack separo sus labios de ti y sin dejar que le vieras el rostro te rodeo en sus brazos de una manera protectora, como si estuvieras a punto de irte y jamás volver. Al principio te quedaste helada, pelo lentamente tu cuerpo se fue aflojando y tú también lo rodeaste con tus brazos. Justo en ese momento empezaste a sentir algo arder en tu pecho, y un ligero revoloteo en tu estomago. Jamás habías sentido algo así y honestamente te asustaba un poco.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el abrazo, lo estaban disfrutando de verdad, así que antes de que se dieran cuenta se habían acotado en la cama y quedado dormidos juntos, aun envueltos en el abrazo, Jack con su nariz y labios escondidos en la parte superior de tu cabeza y tú hundías tu rostro en su pecho. Mientras dormían lentamente fuiste aflojando el agarre que le tenias; sin embargo, el nunca te soltó, permaneció el resto de la noche sosteniéndote aun de una manera protectora y muy pegado a él.

Esta vez, en vez de soñar con Pitch, soñaste con Jack, y esto causo que lentamente mientras dormías una sonrisa apareciera en tu rostro.

"(Nombre)..."

"... ¡(Nombre) despierta!"

"..."

"..."

"¡Mira! ¡Comida!"

Lentamente abriste tus ojos y te incorporaste en la cama. Bostezaste un poco y te sobaste los ojos. Luego de estar más o menos despierta volteaste hacia un lado solamente para encontrarte con el rostro de Louis sonriéndote divertidamente a unos pocos centímetros de tu rostro.

"¿Comida?" Murmuraste aun adormilada y con tu despeinado cabello (color de cabello) cubriéndote gran parte de el rostro.

"¿No te incomoda mi cercanía pequeña tragona?" Dijo Louis sacando una risa.

"Eres Louis, ya estoy acostumbrada, ¿y a quien le llamas pequeña tragona ehh?" Contestaste a la vez que soplabas fuera de tu rostro un mechón de tu cabello que te cubría ligeramente los ojos.

"A ti, digo...no te despertaste hasta que dije la palabra comida"

Te sonrojaste un poco avergonzada y miraste hacia un lado evitando sus ojos verdes claro "C-Cállate" Murmuraste con las mejillas ligeramente infladas del enojo. Luego decidía lo volviste a ver a los ojos, retomando de nuevo esa cercanía de sus rostros "¿Pues traes comida o qué?" Dijiste mientras sonreías juguetonamente.

"Emm" Louis se rasco la nuca "Nop..."

Volviste a acostarte y te tapaste por derriba te tu nariz "Adiós, la puerta está por allá"

"¡Que cruel (Nombre)!" Grito Louis

Te volviste a incorporar en la cama y reíste "¡Era broma, tonto!"

Tu amigo oji-verde parpadeo un par de veces pero al final termino regalándote esa linda sonrisa suya, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Al ver su sonrisa no evitaste regresársela.

"¡Aghhh! ¡Mi brazo!" Grito Louis de repente, haciendo que voltearas rápidamente hacia su brazo... ¡estaba lleno de hielo y nieve! ¿Cómo rayos se pudo haber congela-? ...Ohh...

Volteaste hacia a donde supuestamente Jack se había quedado dormido junto a ti, y ahí estaba, ya despierto y con su dedo índice apuntándole directamente al brazo afectado de Louis. Jack no le quitaba los ojos de encima a tu amigo, y te diste cuenda que tenía una expresión de odio, como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada.

Lo volteaste a ver y le diste una mirada de: "¡¿Para qué rayos hiciste eso?!" El simplemente sonrió falsamente –Ya que aún conservaba el enojo en su rostro- y se llevo su dedo a los labios, soplándolo como si fuera una pistola y la acabara de usar.

"Buenos días (Nombre), ¿que linda mañana la de hoy, ¿no crees?"

* * *

**Reviews? porfi? :,)**


End file.
